Rise of the Cannonites
by kusanosakura
Summary: A spin-off story of 'I did not sleep with that wizard' focusing on the Weasley-Prewett family. Tracks the family's rise to fame (or is it infamy?) as a Quidditch Dynasty.
1. Prologue

Title:

Rise of the Cannonites

Pairings: GideonxArthur, BreccxGeorge, ViktorxCharlie and BillxFleur ect.

Summary: a spin of story of '_I did not Sleep with that wizard!_' focusing on the Weasley-Prewett family. Tracks the family's rise to fame.

* * *

Prologue

It was lunch when the family meeting occurred.

Fred, Ron, Percy and Ginny were pouting.

Even prospective and current spouses were required to attend.

Bill was sitting with Fleur who was leaning on his shoulder, and he looked smug.

Charlie was lying with his head on Viktor's lap.

Andret was sitting at Penelope's feet like a dog.

Percy was in a temper leaning against the wall.

Branor was bored and reading a book.

Calibom was with Susan who looked nervous.

Brecc was almost doting for a Slytherin; there was a brief squabble over who got to sit in a comfortable chair.

George protested, "Brecc, you should because you shouldn't make yourself uncomfortable. I was there when you were released."

"You're pregnant, you should take it."

George blushed, "Then we'll share." He smiled at him, "I'd enlarge it myself but Andromeda would lecture me."

Brecc smirked, "Then I'll do it."

"Whore." Ron muttered.

George winced.

Brecc glared at him, "He's not. George has never been with anyone before me and he never will again."

Ron sneered, "How could you stop him toilet boy? You can't even walk right."

George snarled, "That's not his fault! It's Fred's! Brecc's a good man and I love him. I won't have you saying things like that."

"I'm surprised a Slytherin would want to tie blood to bloodtraitors." Ron smirked.

"I do hope he's not attending our bonding," Brecc frowned, "for I will be sure to see that there is no seat for him at dinner."

"Ostracising a family member?" Ron sneered.

"I don't want someone there who will only cause trouble." Brecc snapped.

"Fine, you're not welcome at mine." Ron retorted.

"I wouldn't go." Brecc sniffed.

"What iz ze point of zis meeting?" Fleur asked imperiously.

Gideon glared at Ron, "Ron shut up." Casting a silencing charm on the brat, "Another word out of you and I'll hex your tongue to the roof of your mouth. My apologies Lady Fleur for his uncouth behaviour, Mr. Krum."

"Viktor please."

George smiled at him, "Your English is improving."

"Well I do insist he practices. I'm learning Russian and Bulgarian. I'm pretty decent in Romanian already." Charlie laughed.

"When did you two get together?" Fred frowned. "What about Hermione?"

"Charlie asked me to take Hermeoony to the ball." Viktor replied.

Charlie chuckled, "I thought no one would ask her and that due to her intelligence she would be easy to talk to. They did enjoy themselves until Ron stuck his foot in it as usual."

"So he never liked her?" Fred asked.

Viktor shook his head, "Only like a sister."

"Why do you care?" Charlie frowned, "You've got Angie."

"So? I can worry about her! She thought he liked her."

"I never said zhat." Viktor said stiffly.

"He's been since me since the dragons arrived at Hogwarts. His uncle set us up." Charlie glared. "Why business of it is yours? Worry about yourself. You're going to be a father, take responsibility. "

Gideon called out names and each person made a noise or a gesture to distinguish them.

"William Weasley, Curse Breaker, Gringotts. Fleur Delacour-Weasley, former of Gringotts. Viktor Krum, Professional Seeker, Vratsa Vultures. Charles Krum, senior Dragon keeper, Harvey Ridgebit Dragon Preserve. Percival Weasley, the Junior Secretary to the British Minister for Magic. Oliver Wood, Reserve Keeper, Puddlemere United. Fredrick Weasley, co-founder of Weasley Wizard Wheezes. Angelina Johnson; a Former Hogwarts' Head Girl and Captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch team. George Weasley, co-founder of Weasley Wizard Wheezes. His betrothed Brecc Montague, a former Slytherin Chaser and heir to the Montague estate. Ronald Weasley, former Gryffindor prefect and the worst Keeper in the History of Gryffindor. His betrothed, Lavender Brown, daughter of Lord Brown. Colin Prewett, third highest marks in his year. His betrothed Seamus Finnigan. Mafalda Prewett, second highest Marks in her year. Her suitor Gregory Goyle. Ginevra Weasley, former Chase. Her betrothed Michael Corner, heir to the publishing company Whiz-Hard Books. Last but by no means least Dennis Prewett.

"Where is Mum?" Fred asked.

"At the Burrow. She is not part of this family and had been disowned."

"For what?"

"Rape and line theft. She used potions to get my Arcturus into bed and conceived William. She bullying him into breaking our betrothal contract and destroyed his relationship with his parents. Arcturus is now my consort and Mary is nothing."

"Never liked her. Bossy and annoying woman." Bill shrugged.

"You're welcome here. I have a small but comfortable manor in Cornwall that you may have if you wish to live here." Gideon offered.

"Why's Oliver here anyway?" Percy asked.

"Because your grandmother invited him."

"You owe Harry an apology." Oliver said sharply.

"He gets spoiled! Mum never let us have friends over." Percy hissed.

"I don't think being locked up with bars in his window counts as spoiled. His school things were locked in a cupboard under the stairs that showed signs of previous habitation." George glared. "Visiting us was vacation. His relatives were awful to him, they starve him and hit him."

"Hmph." Percy sniffed.

"No one deserves to be treated like that. Not even Potter." Brecc said stiffly.

"I'm sure the Dark Lord isn't back. He's just making some hew and cry for attention."

"Percy! You take that back. Harry's not a liar." Oliver snapped.

George rolled his eyes, "You're just jealous of the attention Oliver gave him grow up and apologizes. I'm sick of this."

"Prove me he's back!"

"Barty Crouch!"

"Mad escapee from Azkaban." Percy sniffed.

"He had help." Oliver glared.

"Give it a rest." Bill snapped.

The two younger former Gryffindors cowered at the tone form the older former Head Boy.

"You can seek who everyone of Arcturus and my children are. Now there on the floor is Andret with Penelope Clearwater. His twin by the hearth is Branor."

The man gave a jaunty wave.

"Other there is Calibom and his betrothed Susan Bones. Her Aunt is the Head of Magical Law enforcement. Cador is a writer."

Michael grinned, "We print your books."

"Your father is a fine man, very serious. He treats his writers like family." Cador grinned.

"What are you doing Andy?" Oliver asked.

"I'm working for the Daily Prophet. I'm a printer." Andret gave him a weak smile.

"Come by the offices, father will hire you and the pays better." Michael grinned.

"What about you Bran?" Charlie asked.

"Me? Exploring ruins. Nothing fancy like our Bill but its entertaining." The other man yawned.

"What are you planning Cal?" Oliver smiled at him.

"Well I'm not sure. Susan wants to be a solicitor, I thought maybe I'd be her secretary until I find out what I want." the tall boy blushed.

"So you're going to live off your heiress." Ginny sniggered.

"What?" Cal recoiled. "No! I want to work but I don't want to trouble her by making her put her dreams on hold because of the baby. I figured I'd just take care of Andrea and anything else she needs."

"What about Ron?"

"He's going to work hard at his studies and get a job." Lavender blurted out.

There were looks of disbelief.

"If you say so."

"What are you plans Colin?"

"I want to be a photographer!" the blonde blushed.

"Seamus?"

"Well I was thinking about being an Auror…it depends on my Potion Marks of course." The Irish man stammered.

"What about you Greg?"

"I really like magical creatures. I thought the Dragons were really neat. I was hoping to try to get accepted by Charlie's preserve…my Marks aren't perfect but I want to try." The Slytherin admitted shyly.

"We'll take you there sometime." Charlie grinned at

Ginny snickered, "Yeah right."

"He's a hard worker." Mal added, "he's dreadful at writing but he's great really smart when you question him."

"What about you Mal?" Gideon smiled at her.

"Me? I'd like to be a healer…" she blushed.

"I'll help you. I was almost a healer when I left. Andromeda would be a good resource as well. I believe she's no affiliated with the healer college at St. Mungos. What sort of healer would you be interested in?"

"Magical creature attacks. I'm really good at potions and Professor Snape said I'm decent at antidotes." Mal squirmed.

"You won't see each other a lot." Charlie warned.

"That's alright. Once he's trained he can decide what he wants us to do. I'll move there if he asks. Maybe the Preserve could use a healer with that specialty." Mal asked nervously.

"I will take to my uncle." Viktor offered.

"It's a really honour to meet you Mr. Krum." Greg said quietly.

"We're brothers, its Viktor. "

Greg's face lit up, "Greg."

"We did share a table all year. to think we'd end up related." Mal laughed trying to lighten the mood.

"You kept betting on Potter." Viktor smirked.

"Because Luna said he'd do well." Mal protested. "If she said it, it's true."

"Well he did win." Charlie smirked.

"We did not 'ave a fair chance." Fleur frowned.

"We know. Viktor was under the imperious and Fleur was frozen." George sighed.

"To think that Ron tried to ask Fleur to the Ball." Fred said shaking his head.

"He has good taste." Bill chuckled, "We both have tall beautiful blondes with gorgeous blue eyes. However, I believe mine is the lovelier choice."

Lavender blushed at being called beautiful and Ron glowered.

"I can't believe that Rose and I only have three but between you and Gideon Arcturus you have what ten?"

Gideon chuckled, "William, Charles, Percival, Fredrick, George, Ronald, Colin, Mafalda, Ginevra and Dennis. It seems we do have ten for now…"

"Nine of which were born to one of you." Cador teased.

"Mafalda is a gift." Gideon grinned, "To think how many brilliant children we have…"

"Dennis ended the year at number two in his year." Colin offered.

"Cols!" the boy protested.

"Really? Who are his rivals?" Bill grinned.

"A Ravenclaw named Carys Martin and a Slytherin named Astoria Greengrass."

"I took Astoria to the Ball last year because Mal refused to accompany me." Greg chuckled, "She's a nice girl but shy. What's Martin like?"

"She said her papa was Damocles." Dennis shrugged

"Oh Remus' friend." Arthur nodded.

Gideon frowned, "I thought she just started last September."

Dennis nodded, 'She did but she's in Second Year classes. She's really smart. It was Professor Flitwick's decision."

"She must be smart to skip like that…" Gideon mused.

"So mum's not a part of the family, Uncle Gideon's alive and bonded to Dad. Everyone but Branor, Percy and Dennis are expecting." Bill summed it up.

"It seems like we've got interesting taste in bonded." Charlie chuckled. "So why isn't Fred betrothed?"

"Because he's refusing to meet with my father!" Angelina glared. "I was supposed to try out for the Holyhead Harpies and I can't because I'm pregnant. He's too obsessed with opening up his precious shop."

"I wanted to open this week!" Fred protested. "We bought the shop last summer. Remus helped us out. We've been shipping product to him by school owl all year and he left it there for us to sort out. Since George started hiding out at Grimmauld and Little Ridge its been just me and Verity."

"You try being told your five months pregnant out of the blue! If you hadn't attacked my Brecc I wouldn't have been so upset." George glared.

"Well you should have better taste." Fred snapped.

"Brecc's hotter then you ever could be. Because you're just lazy, his marks are better then yours. Did you know I retook my OWLS at the Ministry? I even took more classes then I admitted to. I was in the classes you took too, I just had a glamour so you didn't see me." George glared. "My marks were higher than yours the last two years and I actually was complimented by McGonagall! I turned into all my creation receipts to Gringotts and hat them certified as mine. I am the really brain behind our shop. You're just a pretty face. Remus knows it. I own fifty percent of the shop and all of its product licenses. You only have thirty percent and Harry has twenty. My Bondmate gained everything I have according to our contract, so he owns fifty percent of the company and all the product. I would watch yourself Fred."

Brecc blinked, "What?"

Fred looked ill.

George smirked, "Did I even mention I was almost in Slytherin? The Hat couldn't decide between Slytherin, Gryffindor and Ravenclaw. I was nervous about being separated from my twin so I chose Gryffindor. A mistake I think. If I'd choose Slytherin maybe we would have gotten together sooner."

"Well isn't that a development." Mal chuckled.

"Conniving Snake. How did you force George agree to that?" Ginny glared.

George smirked, "Brecc was locked in St. Mungos without a clue. I told Grandfather and Lord Montague everything I had and was when I offered it to Brecc's father in exchange for keeping Fred out of Azkaban."

Angelina hit Fred; "I told you that stuffing him in a Vanishing Cabinet was foolish."

"You thought it was funny!" Fred whinged. "You hate Montague."

"You're an idiot. It's only fun until someone gets hurt. He was splinched and suffered memory loss from the incident."

"He shouldn't have tried to take points on our birthday." Fred protested feebly.

'He was just trying to show he could stand up to you. Brecc was showing off. He's sorry. He didn't know it was my birthday because I never told him." George glared. "Thanks to you, he'll have to give up Quidditch!"

"George, I never wanted to fly professionally." Brecc corrected

"What did you want to do?" George frowned.

"I wanted to be a Quidditch reporter and write about the games. I'd get paid to watch them and I'd always have tickets. I know how obsessive you are about the Cannons. Why not become sponsors?" Brecc offered.

George hugged him, "You're brilliant!"

"I thought you were an Arrow fan Brecc." Greg chuckled.

"I am, however given that the business' colours are maroon and that the founders are Cannon fans." Brecc shrugged. "I think that it would be a good idea. Perhaps, I ought to loan Fred to them for a few years. Maybe having a decent beater would keep them from being the bottom of the league every year."

'I don't think Harry will be allowed to remain one. Not with his bonded or his guardians around," Arthur snickered, "I'll bet he'll either become an Arrow fan like the Malfoys or a Falcons fan like his father."

"Why don't I just buy them?" Gideon offered.

"What are you talking about?" Bill stared at him.

"Since the Prewett vaults were sealed until I claimed them they've merely increased in value. I could buy them if I wanted."

"Well, then maybe the twins could fly for them." Brecc offered. "We could be sponsors still."

"I'd have to fire the entire roster." Gideon frowned.

"I know a keen Seeker." Charlie grinned.

"Would he be interested?"

"If it vould help." Viktor shrugged.

"Come on Oliver give us a chance?" Bill grinned.

"But…it's the Cannons. I'm flying for the best team in the League…" The former Keeper whinged.

"Starter." Gideon smirked.

"Oh fine!"

"Oh Percy, why don't you leave the Minister's office and handle the business end of running it. Merlin knows the team's a mess."

"He knows nothing about Quidditch." Ginny glared.

"Angelina as soon as you're deemed healthy we'll let you sign and fly." Gideon offered.

"Viktor has a friend who is a decent Keeper. We could sign him as a Reserve. His Bonded's mother flew for Bulgaria in the last World Cup." Charlie added.

"Who can fly for us until Alicia and I give birth?" Angelina asked.

"Flint and Davies are pricks but they are really good Chasers." Oliver shrugged. "I think Flint is third string for the Tornados. Davies' can't have tried out yet.

"Maybe Charlie can be a reserve Seeker." Bill teased.

"We're still short a Chaser…" Gideon frowned.

"Let Katie do it. If her marks are high and she wants to, let her." Oliver offered. "Viktor played while he attended Durmstrang.

"We could try to hire Harry." Angelina nodded, "If he were an Auror it would waste his talent. He could one day fly against Viktor he's brilliant. How many people can outfly a dragon?"

"With this kind of talent we could steal the League Championship and maybe fly for Britain as a team!" George grinned.

"If we can work together." Oliver added morosely.

"Then you can be captain." George grinned.

"We'll have five Chasers, two Keepers, two Beaters and two Seekers?" Gideon mused.

"We're really going to buy them?"

"About time, we're been Cannon fans forever." Septimus added from his corner. "They're being run into the ground by the management."

"Lee should commentate. He'll need a job." Fred piped up.

"Andret's a printer…"

"So?" Penelope sniffed.

"With the good looking players we could restart the fan club. Why can't he print a fan magazine with interview and such?" Percy offered. "Colin is a photographer, he can take the pictures. Tasteful stuff but it would be interesting; we could have giveaways and contests. Maybe win-a-date with donations for Charity or something."

Oliver slung an arm around his shoulder, "And this is why they need you, you're a born organiser."

"I will take you to buy out the Cannons tomorrow." Septimus smirked, "I'm sure the owners would like to cut their losses."

'"You can talk to Sanctus, he's very helpful." Greg added.

"If you don't get anywhere with the Preserve, you could fly for us." Gideon offered.

Greg shook his head, "I'll take my chances with the dragons."

The family actually laughed.

* * *

What do you think? Outstanding? Exceeds Expectations? Acceptable? Poor? Dreadful? Troll?


	2. Family Tree

I did not sleep with that wizard! Family Tree

Septimus Weasley + Cedrella Black

Arcturus [Arthur] Evrain Weasley [February 6, 1954] Former Auror, now working for the Misuse of Magic Office.

Bilius Cygnus Weasley [b. 1957, d. 1977]

Cador Weasley [b.1959] Writer, published by Whiz-Hard Books

Drystan Prewett + Dana Burke

Fabian Lancelot Prewett [b. January 3, 1954 d. July 1981]

Gideon Lamorak Prewett [b. January 3, 1954]

Mary Lynette Prewett [b. October 30, 1957]

Arthur Weasley + Mary (Molly) Prewett

William Bronwen Weasley [B. November 29, 1971]

Charles Hector Weasley [b. December 12, 1972]

Percival Bran Weasley [b. August 22, 1975]

Fredrick Maris Weasley [b. April 1, 1978]

George Caius Weasley [b. April 1, 1978]

Ronald Bilius Weasley [b. March 1, 1980]

Ginevra Mary Weasley [b. August 11, 1981]

Arthur Weasley + Gideon Prewett

Colin Arthur Prewett (Creevey) [Dec 6, 1980]

Mafalda Prewett [March 31, 1981] Adopted

Dennis Caradoc (Creevey) [February 10, 1983]

Cador Weasley + Rose McKinnon

Andret Weasley [b. September 1974]

Branor Weasley [b. September 1974]

Calibom Weasley [b. October 19 1978]

Bill Weasley + Fleur Delacour

Louis Arthur Weasley-Delacour

Viktor Krum + Charlie Weasley

Alexis Mark Krum

Andret Weasley + Penelope Clearwater

Price Anir Clearwater

Fred Weasley + Angelina Johnson

Clarine Lorena Weasley

Brecc Montague + George Weasley

Fenice Clarissa Montague

Galiene Davina Montague

Calibom Weasley + Susan Bones

Andrea Aimee Bones

Ronald Weasley + Lavender Brown

Gwendolyn Hyacinth Brown-Weasley

Seamus Finnigan + Colin Prewett

Colman Shamus Finnigan

Gregory Goyle + Mafalda Prewett

Gwyneth Alethea Goyle

Michael Corner + Ginevra Weasley

Michelle Ginevra Corner


	3. Chapter 1

Title:

Rise of the Cannonites

Pairings: GideonxArthur, BreccxGeorge, ViktorxCharlie and BillxFleur ect.

Summary: a spin of story of '_I did not Sleep with that wizard!_' focusing on the Weasley-Prewett family. Tracks the family's rise to fame.

* * *

Chapter 1

Septimus owled Sanctus for an appointment first thing on Monday July the 3rd…

He received a reply over breakfast inviting him to meet with him at ten.

Septimus handed the missive to his godson; "we have an appointment with Sanctus at ten."

"Does he know the substance of this meeting?" Gideon asked.

"I asked him to see if the Cannons would agree to meet with us. He confirmed that Ragmar Dorkins their manager and Robert Leigh, their owner would be willing to meet with us." Septimus smirked.

"I'll floo Little Ridge to ask George and Brecc to accompany us." Gideon nodded.

XoooooX

The five: Septimus, Gideon, Percy, Brecc and George portkeyed to Sanctus Malfoy's offices in Malloy Square.

They were escorted in immediately.

Sanctus nodded and gestured for them to take their seats at the table.

Robert Leigh frowned, "Why were we invited so abruptly.

George spoke first, "My name is George Montague, formerly Weasley and I am the senior partner in the business Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes. My brother and I are both rabid Cannons fans. It was my Bonded's idea that we become permanent sponsors of the team."

"I was under the impression that Montagues were Arrows supporters." Ragmar Dorkins sneered.

Brecc shrugged, "So we are. However, I am willing to accede to my Bonded's taste. It gets his business more attention and opens it's customer base to more than just precocious adolescents."

"Why would a member of the Minister for Magic's office be here?" Leigh asked.

Percy raised an eyebrow, "He is my brother and I wanted to be sure that he wasn't cheated. I worked for Lord Crouch before he passed and I did hear rumours when I visited the Department of Magical Games. I was part of the work that brought Britain the 1994 Quidditch World Cup and the Triwizard Tournament."

"Well what do you want to know?" Leigh swallowed.

"Current ticket prices, how many families still own box seats, what the yearly average income is for the team, how much the players are paid and how much you pay your manager who clearly knows less about Quidditch then I do." Percy said in a voice that had a sharp blade-like edge.

Ragmar sniffed, "What would a Ministry flunky know about Quidditch?"

Percy sneered, "You try dating someone who eats, sleeps and breathes Quidditch so much that if his favourite team went bankrupt he'd probably die of shock."

George snickered, that sound like Oliver alright…

Leigh reluctantly passed the requested documents to Percy who peered at them through his horn-rimmed glasses.

Percy skimmed them and glared, "Rubbish. Whoever gave you this is scamming you." he reached into his briefcase, "I have here the last three reports given to the Department of Magickal Sports and Games from Gringotts. They don't match this at all."

Percy held out a report to Gideon, "This is the projected value of the location formerly known as Castle Leigh that is currently home to the Chudley stadium. The stadium lies between Chudley and Dawlish in Devonshire. The stadium is approximately 140 metres above sea level. The team according to their tax filings are paid this many galleons a year. a shockingly high amount for players as daft as Seeker Galvin Gudgeon who hasn't caught a snitch in his life. He's always running up bills in taverns like Hogshead and is notorious for not paying. Their Beater Joey Jenkins has a record with the Aurors a mile long and is always being brought in for assault. Chaser Dragomir Gorgovitch is a Durmstrang dropout, he couldn't get a job flying for a reputable team in Europe and came here. The reason the Cannons can't win is because this man here Ragmar hires fools who can't play. He defrauds the fans and other spectators who pay to actually see a Quidditch match."

The Cannons' owner Leigh looked shaken, "How do we…avoid getting in trouble."

Percy pushed his glasses more firmly on his nose, "Well to start with you will agree to sell then entire Chudley Franchise for only 1 million Galleons. At the present state of affairs you'll end up in trouble with the Goblins inside a year. I do know Dirk Creswell quite well."

Ragmar gaped, "You can't be serious."

Percy frowned, "I assure you that goblin prison is no laughing matter. Sell it to Lord Prewett and this will all go away."

Leigh held out a shaking hand, "I'll sign."

Sanctus held out the contract.

Leigh signed it and swallowed, "Now what?"

Gideon smirked, "We're going to fire the entire franchise and start from scratch."

"The season starts in October, would you even have a team by then?" the former manager glared.

"We'll see. As long as we have a team ready to play the first match who cares."

Sanctus smirked, "By the way Leigh the contact has a non-disclosure clause."

"What about me?" Ragmar glared.

"You get nothing, you ran this team into the ground." Percy glared, "You better hope that when the new owner finishes his review of the franchise he doesn't see fit to turn you over to the Aurors. You were paid far more than you are worth."

"Who would agree to manage such a team?"

Percy chuckled, "We have some ideas. Now you better leave before we change our mind about those Aurors or even the goblins."

The two former staff of the Cannons fled.

Sanctus chuckled, "Tell me Gideon why in the world you didn't just start your own team?"

Gideon smirked, "Are you kidding? It's cheaper to buy the worst team in the league and rebuild it."

Septimus frowned at his grandson, "Just whom did you have in mind to manage this team?"

"Well Gideon is the owner, I'm the manager of the fan club." Percy paused to scribble a note; "I must remember to visit Dean Thomas this week to have him design a new logo. Colin will need to take pictures of the team once they are all signed. I was hoping we could talk Maximus Brankovitch III into it. He captains the Fitchburg Finches and he also played for the American National Quidditch team in 1986 and 1990. I met him during the last few months before the World Cup two summers ago while working for Crouch."

"Who do I need to write contracts for?" Sanctus asked.

"Marcus Flint of Tornadoes, Viktor Krum of the Vratsa Vultures, Oliver Wood of Puddlemere United, Davies formerly of Ravenclaw, Angelina Johnson and Alicia Spinnet both formerly of Gryffindor. Flint, Davies, Johnson and Spinnet are Chasers, Krum is a world famous Seeker and Oliver was signed to Puddlemere after Graduation." Percy listed them off smugly, "Since Johnson and Spinnet are currently pregnant they can't sign but Oliver whom we'd like to sign as captain is interested in asking Katie Bell of Gryffindor to fly."

"Would you have a reserve Seeker just in case?"

"Charles Hector Krum, formerly Weasley once offered places by four Quidditch teams. One of which were the Cannons."

"Beaters?"

Brecc had watched Percy take on the gits from the Cannons with glee and now decided to speak, "George Montague and Fred Weasley. Perhaps, Adrian or Caden Warrington might agree to fly as Chasers if they were asked. I know Adrian is looking forward to being a spell creator but perhaps he'd agree to a season or two. Miles Bletchley is a decent keeper but we should keep an eye on his sister Kevyn she filled in once or twice. Page isn't bad either."

"Bill's a good Keeper too." George offered, "If he hadn't been forced to quit the Quidditch team his Seventh Year because he was Head Boy he may have had a shot at being offered a place on Quidditch teams. You can't try out if you don't play your last year."

Percy nodded, "I remember Mum and Bill having a huge fight about whether or not Bill should be allowed to captain the team much less play. She forced him to resign both his position as Captain and Keeper."

"Well I was Captain last year and managing a team and revising for your NEWTS is difficult. I don't know how Johnson managed NEWTS, her Head Girl duties and Quidditch Captain." Brecc frowned.

"I'll put together those contracts. Send them to me so that I can sign them."

"How much would it cost to buy Flint?" Gideon asked Brecc.

"He's only third string, so 250 Galleons? You can probably steal Oliver for 500. Viktor will cost more. I'd offer 2,000 to start and go as high as 5." Brecc advised.

"You want to work for us? You know a lot." Percy chuckled.

Brecc smirked, "We'll start with an investment of say 5,000 Galleon into the Cannons. The shop's logo is clearly printed on each game poster, you order fireworks from us from every home game, and we are granted billboard time before a match. After each win we are allowed to shower the stadium with discount coupons for attendees. Also Fan club members receive 5% off all purchases. We get a full page ad in every fan newsletter."

George blinked at his bonded before blushing, "I knew giving you my shares in the shop would be brilliant."

"We'll throw in goal side seats for the owners." Gideon chuckled.

Brecc held out his hand, "Done."

Percy raised an eyebrow at Sanctus, "I'm sure this is all suitable."

Sanctus chuckled, "I have it all written down. That is an initial payment of 5,000. Is that 5,000 per season?"

Brecc nodded, "For now."

"I shall send copies of the contracts to both parties. The Montagues at Little Ridge and Gideon at?"

"Currently I am residing at Weasley Hall but I am going to be moving to Eerie." Gideon shrugged.

"So all franchise merchandise is under my jurisdiction as the fan club manger correct?" Percy asked.

Gideon nodded, "Sure."

"Even more reason to meet with Thomas." Percy muttered. "I will need proof that I can speak with Quality Quidditch Limited. They have cornered the market on Uniforms and uniform replicas. It might be wise to purchase Firebolts for the team, it would give us a bit of an edge."

Brecc chuckled, "Why don't we take the cost of the Firebolts out of our investment? I think George would quite enjoy one. Perhaps, his next invention should be a broom that is specifically meant for Beaters."

George grinned, "That's a great idea. I think that the Cannons need all new equipment. With Ginny bonded to the Corner family, perhaps until we have our own publishing we could talk them into printing our newsletter. They could hire Andret for it."

"Sounds like you're turning this down its luck team into a family dynasty." Sanctus observed.

Gideon smirked, "You may have a point."

XoooooX

Gideon Apparated to the River Piddle in Dorset.

He had a sack of galleons in his pocket and made his way to the franchise headquarters.

He flashed a smile at the secretary in the reception, "My name is Gideon Prewett and I'm the new owner of the Cannons. I would like to speak to Philbert Deverill."

She scribbled on a bit of parchment and tapped it.

The parchment folded itself into a bird and flew towards what presumably was the office of the Puddlemere United manager.

The man who appeared was younger than Gideon expected and he suspected that he graduated sometime after Sirius and James of Gryffindor.

"Mr. Prewett? I'm Phil." The blond man with a moustache grinned holding out his hand, "How might I help you?"

"Actually," Gideon corrected, "I'm Lord Prewett."

"My apologies, how can I help you?"

Gideon smirked, "Well my nephew went to school with a reserve Keeper of yours and recommended him. I have one problem; upon acquiring the team I realized that not even alcohol rehab would safe the players. I find myself quite without a Keeper and I'm willing to offer 500 Galleons for Wood."

"Wood? Oh yes, we signed him right out of Hogwarts. He's not received much Pitch time but he's fairly skilled. Why do you want him?"

Gideon shrugged, "He came recommended and he's not well-known or part of an established and close-knit team. It's not like I'm poaching him from say the Harpies. If he has pitch time, proves himself and you want to buy him back we'll take."

"500 Galleons and first shot at him if he wants to change teams? I'll shake on it."

Gideon tapped his pocket, "I'll trade the galleons for his contract and dossier."

Phil grinned, "Follow me."

XoooooX

Percy hadn't quit the Ministry yet but he had taken the day off. It didn't take much nudging to get Dean Thomas' address from his best mate Seamus. After all, Seamus was betrothed to his half brother Colin.

The idea of being related to the camera obsessed kid who had been formerly petrified was a shock. It was curious how his ex-girlfriend Penelope and Colin were both purebloods and had been attacked by his own sister who erroneously thought they were Muggleborns. Only Granger and Finch-Fletchley actually .

Percy arrived and found Thomas playing with a little girl.

The tall boy frowned, "What do you want Percy?"

Percy sighed, "A Business opportunity. Colin is our official photographer and we're looking for a resident artist."

"Doing what?"

"I am need of a new team logo. My stepfather bought the Chudley Cannons and we're rebuilding it from the ground up. It's turning into a family affair. Due to your connection to Seamus and my recollection of your drawing skills I want to hire you. we owe the Twins' joke shop a full page ad in our fan club newsletter and I'd like to sign you on as staff. Since you'll probably want some income, you're welcome to take on other products but I would appreciate you come aboard."

"Who are you signing to fly?"

Percy blushed,. "Oliver…"

"How many Gryffindors are you signing?" Dean asked.

"We're waiting for Angelina and Alicia to give birth so we can sign them but we' taking Davies and Flint as well." Percy shrugged.

"Cannons? Those orange-clad flying disasters that Ron had stuck to the wall of our dorm with sticking charms?" Dean asked wearily.

"Yes, because rebuilding an established team is easier then negotiating a new one with the Department."

"Colour choices?"

"Orange and maroon but preferably less obnoxious shade that won't make us look ill, half of the team are Weasleys. We're signing the twins, Charlie and Bill.' Percy warned.

Dean nodded, "I'll try to come up with something decent. You want me to owl it to you when?"

"You have three days. I'm sure that is doable. I have to discuss ordering new Quidditch robes from Quality Quidditch and I'll need the mock ups." Percy replied.

"You know," Dean smiled, "You're not so bad."

"Glad you think so. I'm looking forward to your design submission." Percy nodded leaving the younger Gryffindor.

XoooooX

Gideon's next stop after Puddlemere was Tutshill, England

Roderick Plumpton a former seeker, who was famous for his Plumpton Pass having ended a match in a record 3.43 seconds, was now their manager.

The meeting was short and Roderick who barely even knew Flint's name agreed to sell him having never seen him play outside tryouts he didn't seem to care whether Flint flew for him or not.

It only cost Gideon 100 galleons to buy him.

A pity if he was believed to be so worthy…

Well once his Cannons were winning games, maybe they'd stop being laughed at.

XoooooX

Charlie had delivered a portkey over breakfast to the Vratsa Vultures' franchise headquarters.

He'd agreed to meet Septimus there with Viktor.

Septimus was a bit out of his element here but he'd do just about anything for his godson.

Charlie hugged him upon his arrival, "Hullo grandfather."

Septimus allowed his grandson to cast a spell that would give him the ability to understand Bulgarian.

Charlie tugged him into the office of the Vulture's manager Vladimir Ivanovski.

Viktor was 'arguing' with him.

"I said I do not wish to quit! I wish to fly for the Cannons for a short time."

"Who are you?"

Septimus sighed, "The grandfather of Viktor's bonded. You have been good to Viktor. We do not discount that. Rather than 'steal' perhaps we can agree to… 'rent' Viktor for a time."

"Perhaps," Vladimir said stiffly. "how long do you wish to 'rent' Viktor?"

"Five years with the condition that if the Vultures or Bulgaria qualify for the World Cup Viktor flies for you and not any team associated with the British Ministry." Septimus offered.

"Settle we shall rent him for say 500 galleons a year?"

"Rather steep." Septimus frowned. "I would have paid 5,000 galleons to keep him."

"350 a year then."

"So a sum of 1750 Galleons?" Septimus asked.

Vladimir nodded.

"Very well. I will have a contract sent to you by our solicitor Sanctus Malfoy. Upon your signature he shall pay you." Septimus agreed.

The two older gentlemen shook on it.

Viktor led Septimus and Charlie to a local pub, the Black Griffin to celebrate.

XoooooX

After leaving the meeting at the solicitor's office, George and Brecc chose to head for Gringotts to withdraw enough money to purchase a few Firebolts.

George wrapped his arm around Brecc and Apparated them both to the steps of Gringotts. Since the accident, Brecc wasn't comfortable Apparating himself. Quite understandable considering he'd been splinched.

While the broomsticks would be considered part their investment into the team, the brooms were to be used as signing bonus for the prospective players.

Cannons or no Cannons who wouldn't sign a contract just to own a Firebolt?

George and Brecc both wanted a Firebolt; Brecc removed enough Galleons from his personal vault to buy one for both of them.

They made their way to Quality Quidditch.

A clerk recognized Brecc and approached.

"Young Master Montague how might I assist you?" the man bowed.

"We're interested in knowing the cost of 12 Firebolts." Brecc asked boredly.

"Twelve? Each Firebolt costs 400 Galleons. 12 would be 4,800 Galleons." The man gasped.

"With a business discount?" George frowned; he really was shocked at the price.

"What purpose would 12 serve you?" the man snipped.

"This is my bonded, we are purchasing on behalf of our company Weasley Wizard Wheezes that is about to open its doors. If you would prefer not to deal with us we could approach the company directly." Brecc snapped.

"My apologies young Master. Why would such a young company need international standard brooms?"

"We are sponsoring in a Quidditch team and are including 12 Firebolts in our donation." Brecc sniffed.

"We can offer a 25 percent business discount and a 15 percent discount for purchasing in excess of ten Firebolts. The total would be 3,600 Galleons."

Brecc smirked, "If you would write up a receipt I am sure that we can stamp it to be sent to Gringotts for payment. I am sure that my word is good that it shall be paid."

"Yes of course." The man bowed and scraped.

"Also a private order for two brooms for ourselves. My bonded and I are quite partial to the game." Brecc said trying not to appear to be leaning as heavily on his cane as he was.

The man frowned but left to write the receipts.

George fussed over Brecc asking softly if the cane was helping. He also stood close enough that Brecc could put some of his weight on him.

George was still quite angry with Fred for what his Brecc has suffered due to his twin's temper.

If Brecc ran the business end of WWW, Fred ran the floor and George focused on the investing side then perhaps, the company could flourish beyond their expectations.

The clerk returned with their receipts.

George stamped the receipt with the seal that the Goblins had granted the shop when they opened a business vault.

"We will sent this for payment. Where should we ship the brooms?"

"To the Chudley Cannons' offices care of Gideon Prewett." Brecc ordered.

"Who is that?" the clerk wrinkled his nose in confusion.

George grinned, "My father and the new owner of the Cannons."

The clerk was dumbfounded at first and then held out the second receipt. "It will be 800 galleons for the personal broomsticks."

Brecc happily paid for them and the clerk handed them to George who summoned a Montague elf to take them home to Little Ridge.

"Where to next?" George asked glowing.

"Why don't you show me our shop?" Brecc smirked.

George grinned, "Of course."

XoooooX

After purchasing Wood and Flint, Gideon Apparated to the nearest Public Apparation Point to the headquarters of the Chudley Cannons.

"Yes?" the secretary frowned at him.

"I am Gideon Prewett the new owner of the Cannons. I would like to call a staff meeting in ten minutes." Gideon said smugly.

"Security!" she called.

Gideon removed the contract selling the franchise to him and shoved it in her face. "Consider yourself first to be fired after the manager."

The woman tried to beg him to change his mind.

Gideon ignored her and turned to the guards, "since she won't follow my instructions I how you will. I want a meeting of the entire staff in ten minutes."

The guards glanced at the contract bearing Leigh's signature and left.

Gideon found the conference room and waited.

Clearly they spent a look of money trying to appear as if they weren't on the brink of collapse. Morons…

There were very few employees; three secretaries, four security guards, the president of the fan club and the janitor. A total of nine…

Gideon looked at them sternly, "My name is Lord Gideon Prewett and I am now the new owner of the Chudley Cannons. You are all to clean out your desks, offices and lockers. If you leave without complaint or hostility I shall inform Sanctus to have a severance check made out to you for retrieval. One of you is already fired."

"Who will take our places?" one of the security guard from before asked.

Gideon shrugged, "That isn't your concern."

The disheartened employees left.

Gideon smirked to himself, Owner of the Chudley Cannons and leader of a new Quidditch Dynasty…

XoooooX

After meeting with Dean Thomas, Percy Apparated to the International Floo Centre of London where he flooed to the International American Floo Port in Boston.

He was able to floo to a communal floo in Fitchburg, at the Singing Kettle.

Of course it cost nine Knuts to leave the hearth.

Luck must be with him for he spotted Maximus Brankovitch at once.

He made his way over to the Finches' captain grinning. "Brankovitch."

The man blinked at him, "Weasley?"

Percy nodded, "Are you terribly busy? I hate to intrude but I am on a schedule."

Maximus shook his head, "No I just popped in for a breakfast."

Percy chuckled, "If you'll allow me to join you my stomach thinks it's lunch."

"So you just hopped across the pond then?"

Percy nodded, "that would be the gist of it."

"What are you doing here? Ministry business? I heard that you were transferred to the Minister's office." Maximus sipped his coffee.

"I was but I'm here on Quidditch business of all things."

Maximus gaped at him, "Quidditch? Why?"

Percy smirked, "You know the dismal record of the Cannons I'm sure."

Maximus frowned, "Of course who doesn't."

"They were just bought and the entire franchise is being replaced. They wanted a manager to replace the fool that Leigh had. Ragmar was scamming him and hiring players who could hardly fly much less play." Percy paused to order a coffee, a roast beef sandwich and a bowl of clam chowder.

"I heard they were dreadful but were the players really that bad?"

"Drunks with records." Percy nodded.

"Why do you want me?"

"Well you have captained the Finches to glory and the American National team as well. The Cannons on my recommendation are willing to hire you as their manager." Percy replied casually as he added sugar and cream to his coffee.

"What? How much are they offering?" Maximus stammered.

"What's the going rate for managers here?"

"The highest I know of is 120,000 galleons and the average is 50,000." Maximus frowned.

"How much do the Finches pay you?"

"Only 24,000. I get a bonus from them or the National Quidditch team if I qualify for any of the Cups we play for."

"So since you're a rookie manager why don't we start you at say 48,000 a year? Its twice what you make already but less then anyone else receives. You whip our team into shape and we'll talk about a raise."

"Any word on who I'll be managing?"

"Reserve Keeper for Puddlemere United and former Captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch team Oliver Wood. Marcus Flint, former Captain of Hogwarts' Slytherin Team and third string Chaser for the Tuthill Tornados. Both of whom had won at least one Hogwarts cup. I believe Flint had two. While the Tornados did well last year, Flint didn't get a pitch time. Your primary Seeker is on loan from the Vratsa Vultures." Percy added smugly before he nodded at the waitress who delivered his meal.

Maximus gasped, "Krum? You want me to manage Krum?"

Percy vaguely remembered that Maximus was a revered Seeker in his own right. "Yes, is that a problem? He is my brother in law."

Maximus blinked, "Are you serious?"

"Yes and my brother will be reserve Seeker in November approximately." Percy added.

"Who else am I acquiring?"

"At least two Chasers aiming at the Harpies. One possibly aiming at the Arrows."

"What sort of team are we going for?" Maximus gasped.

"One worthy of the motto 'We shall conquer'." Percy smirked.

"Have these people played together before?"

"Charlie, my brother and Viktor's bonded once captained Gryffindor. Oliver was his Keeper, trained by our eldest brother. Your reserve Seeker was once offered contracts by four teams. Oliver was signed immediately to Puddlemere upon our mutual graduation. Bill was Oliver's equal but due to his sitting out his Seventh Year he was ineligible to attend any teams' open try out. We're hoping to sign Gryffindor's three most talented Chasers, Slytherin's previous captain and Ravenclaw's as well. Unfortunately as great at these players were they were school rivals and may take work to get them to work together. There will be five former captains." Percy warned.

"I'll take it. Once you attain enough fame in Quidditch like flying in a handful of Cups you've got to think about the future. Seeker is the most dangerous position." Maximus grinned.

"With you on board I'm sure we'll do well." Percy smirked.

They finished their meals and caught up on each other's lives since the 1994 Quidditch World Cup.

XoooooX

George let Brecc into the shop.

There were more shelving units and other forms of display arranged.

In fact it really did look almost ready to open.

"Who…never mind." Came Fred's sullen voice.

George smiled at him, "It really looks great."

"No thanks to you abandoning me to put it together myself you know." Fred grumbled.

Brecc examined all the ways that the idiot twin had arranged the products and was annoyed to find himself impressed. He shrugged, "It will do I suppose."

"As if you could do any better." Fred grumbled.

Brecc smirked, "I'd watch how you talk to the person who just donated 12 Firebolts to the Cannons. After all I am the primary share holder, I think the best division is George is Vice President of development, Fred can be vice president of Sales and I'll handle the business end paying the bills and whatnot."

"Who deals with Mundungus?" Fred sneered.

"Don't be childish Gred!" George snapped, "As far as I care you can. He gives me the creeps and he likes you better."

"I'm fine with it. I ran into former prefect Verity King, she's looking for a change in careers. She's bored at the Ministry. Thought maybe we could hire her. Of course that is up to Montague."

George groaned, "Couldn't you two at least pretend to get along? At this rate Fred you won't be my witness."

"Rather not be. I can't stand him." Fred sniffed.

"I'm afraid George it's mutual." Brecc gave him an apologetic look.

"I'm going to ask Charlie." George warned.

"Since I'm getting roped into Bonding to Angelina I'll have to ask Lee then." Fred tossed back.

"It will be quite difficult to open soon if you insist on this." George glared.

Fred turned his back, "You invent, I sell and Brecc and do as he likes. We'll cross paths as little as possible."

George sighed. "If that's how you want it fine." He turned to Brecc, "the office is in the apartment at present which is were Fred is staying. There are stairs but there is a floo."

"I can floo in every day. This Verity can deliver the receipts at the end of a day. I'll do the books and handle our investments." Brecc shifted more weight on his cane.

George noticed at once, "You've been on your feet too long. We're going straight home and that's that."

Fred didn't even glance at them when they left.

There was a wall growing up between them and George wasn't really sure what started it or how to knock it down.

* * *

What do you think? Outstanding? Exceeds Expectations? Acceptable? Poor? Dreadful? Troll?


	4. Chapter 2

Title:

Rise of the Cannonites

Pairings: GideonxArthur, BreccxGeorge, ViktorxCharlie and BillxFleur ect.

Summary: a spin of story of '_I did not Sleep with that wizard!_' focusing on the Weasley-Prewett family. Tracks the family's rise to fame.

* * *

Chapter 2

As a Black and the Weasley family's foremost expert on Dark Magic, it was Cedrella who sensed the aura of powerful Dark Magic growing in Godric's Hollow.

She stormed to her feet wand at the ready, "They've come..."

Arthur blinked, "Who mother?"

"The Death Eaters."

Septimus followed her, his wand ready for a fight.

Gideon, Arthur and Cadmus followed.

The five left Weasley Hall and Apparated to the sources of the screams.

There were Inferi everywhere.

Mothers clutched their children to them and held shaking wands out.

The Muggles were screaming and even more panic stricken.

Cedrella yelled, "If you've got children to protect run! We'll take care of them."

Cedrella may have been born in 1917 but she was still deadly with a wand. While not as old as Dumbledore she was still rather spry for a seventy-nine year old witch.

Septimus was only eighty-one having been a yearmate of Cedrella's elder sister Callidora and her husband Harfang. Both of whom had proceeded them to the Veil to their mutual sorrow.

Arthur, Gideon and Cadmus were veterans of the First Wizarding War.

Gideon may have been a healer in training but he was definitely the brother of an Auror.

Gideon recognized the wandwork of one of the masked Death Eaters.

It was Dolohov who had been involved in the deaths of his brother and Caradoc.

Vengeance would be his; he would avenge them.

Gideon uncast his glamour, "Oh Antonin, I think you missed one."

Arthur cursed, "Gideon! Are you trying to get killed?"

"Hey Ave it's a Prewett. Guess we didn't kill him. Ought to fix that." The Death Eater called out to his compatriot.

Curses, hexes and jinxes flew more often then shield charms from the Death Eaters' wands.

The Weasley family and Gideon wove shields to protect the fleeing citizens.

It was Cedrella who either burnt the Inferi from the local graveyard or she in rare cases managed to deanimate the corpses.

Spells and sparks filled the air.

Arthur proved his worth as an Auror because his duelling was the best.

Cadmus was a writer; despite his having served once as a Head Boy his dueling skills had only been honed out of necessity. Having a brother in the Auror program had helped immensely.

The Death Eaters were furious when their Inferi army was decimated.

They became more rash.

Which made it far easier for them to be disarmed and captured.

Gideon took great pleasure in his capture of Dolohov.

Arthur was somehow not surprised to find his prisoner was the Avery he went to school with.

Septimus had captured Rookwood who had once served as an Unspeakable while Cadmus had Mulciber the younger.

Arthur had the prisoners under magic restraining wards, and restrained with iron shackles.

As a member of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement who on rare occasions made arrests, Arthur had no problem flooing to the Auror Department with his prisoners.

He was bit smug that he and his family managed to capture escaped Death Eaters that the Aurors and Hit Wizards failed to recapture. After all his greatest capture to date prior was the Case of Regurgitating Toilets. That person got off thanks to politics much to his fury.

Let them laugh at him now!

XoooooX

Augusta had been riding when she sensed them.

At the edge of her wards were users of Dark Magic.

Augusta sent her own talking Patronus, a wolf to her grandson and fell upon the attackers.

Neville was at her side quickly having order Rika to bring him.

The Lestrange brothers were foolish; with Bellatrix in custody they were mad with rage and thirsting for revenge.

They cast spell after spell so the air filled with sparks and flashes of light.

Neville had pouches of magical seeds that Luna had gifted him. He tossed rose seeds that turned out to be made of iron and grew the instant they touched the ground. With a little his magic they weaved to block spells cast by the Death Eaters. His greatest skills were Defence and Herbology. It became second nature to use the seeds.

He tossed Devil's Snare towards the Death Eaters but it was defeated. Neville focused on using his plants for traps and defence.

A red head that was probably one of the Weasleys joined the battle casting curses and countercurses with such skill and precision that he was clearly the Cursebreaker in the family

The battle became so fraught with tension and magic that it was almost stifling and anti-climatic when the two Death Eaters were captured.

Augusta had taken great glee in capturing Bellatrix's husband Rodolphus Lestrange.

Once unmasked it seemed that Bill and Neville had taken Rabastan, Rodolphus' brother.

Neville managed to trap him in Devil's Snare despite being saddled with a snapped wand.

Another Death Eaters emerged from the shadows and tried to attack Neville and Bill from behind.

Andromeda wasn't good at Charms but her true skill lay in Transfiguration. A flick of a wand and a muttered spell and the cowardly Death Eater was a flobberworm.

The Weasley spun around and held up his wand, "If you transfigure them back I'll petrify them and put them under the Incarcerous. "

Augusta nodded sharply, casting a half-hearted finite.

Bill tossed with practiced ease the two spells to retrain the Death Eater.

Then he reached over to tug the mask off.

"O'Mordha? He was Slytherin and was in Charlie's year I think. Nasty bloke, tormenting Muggleborns and spreading lies about other students. Dumbledore turned a blind eye to it. They all did. " The redhead grumbled, "Somehow I'm not surprised he joined this lot."

Augusta created a portkey to take herself, her grandson, his betrothed and their captives to the Auror Department.

It was pure chaos.

Augusta ignored the Aurors and dragged a very bound and stunned Rodolphus through the department to the cells.

Once she had her son and his Bonded's tormentors as well as the spare behind bars, Augusta casted massive wards.

They would be safe from cast spells- unfortunately, and only non-poisoned food could be fed to them.

They had magic restraining spells, iron shackles, anti-Animagus wards and all containment spells that Augusta could remember.

Charms had never been her best subject...but her son Francis had taken care to teach her spells he learned in Auror training.

Neville had done so well that Augusta dragged him to Paris via the floo network for a wand. Only the very best for her grandson, after all he greatly deserved his own wand since his father's had splintered during the battle.

Luckily for Neville he had a Weasley at his side casting spells. It probably kept him alive thank Merlin…

Although his creative use of plants and defence was also a probably factor.

Apparently, she now owned a life debt to the Weasley family. How she would manage to pay it she didn't know but she'd do her best.

XoooooX

Fred was in the front of the shop when the screams start he pulled open the door of the shop and called to the parents with children, "Come inside where it's safe."

Best thing in a dangerous situation is to distract the youngsters.

The parents seemed grateful.

Fred let the children and their parents explore the shop but keeping an eye on them. He was considering this a preview of the wonders to come.

Verity came out of the back with a box in her arms, "Fred?"

"Watch the guests." Fred ordered as he kept an eye out on the duels outside.

He couldn't leave his shop and well it was safer in here.

Fred weaved wards to make the shop appeared to be closed and dark to those not inside it.

It wasn't until Tonks Apparated with her prisoners that Fred announced that theDeath Eaters had been arrested.

Those seeking sanctuary cheered.

That was how Weasley Wizard Wheezes nade their debut in Diagon Alley.

Excited, distracted children were bought products by grateful parents.

XoooooX

Greg returned briefly to his home to raise the blood wards before being taken to Weasley Hall by house elf.

When he arrived there was a feeling of tension and recent Dark Magic.

Greg called out; "Mal?" he was worried…had his father learned of his relationship with her?

Gideon found him, "Greg? What happened?"

"Father was arrested." Greg gave him a weary smile; "I sent Giselle to France and asked Millie to look after her. I raised the blood wards and came here. With Father arrested if I am his legal heir I can seize his title. I'll need it to negotiate for Mal."

"He was arrested?" Gideon frowned.

"Father is not only a pureblood supremacist he is also a Death Eater. I'm going into hiding partially because father failed in his duty and was arrested, but primarily because I have no desire to follow a Master would have Mal killed because of her blood." Greg chattered nervously.

"You need assistance?" Gideon smirked.

"I need help acquiring my father's title so that Mal and I can be bonded. I want our daughter to be born legitimate even if she can't assume the title. I also need to gain control of the Bulstrode estate; Millie's father is in custody as well. She isn't of age quite yet and since she's female she could lose nearly everything."

"It's relatively simple, I'll seize the Goyle estate through Mal's daughter. I'll arrange a bonding and then declare you emancipated." Gideon declared. "Then you can seize the Bulstrode title on the same terms. I'll ask Sanctus to portkey here to discuss it. The sooner we move the less chance the Ministry has. Do you have a mother in the picture?"

Greg shook his head, "Mother was sickly and had Giselle too young. We were both born before she was to have graduated. I was born ten months later and she didn't survive the birth. I was the stronger of us so I was sometimes mistaken for the elder child. It was almost cruel of father to force her to carry children so young. I would have wanted to wait. Fifteen is very young to have a child…I'm worried."

"Mal is quite healthy. I cast the spells to be sure often on Mal and Ginny." Gideon assured him. "I had finished regular healer training but hadn't finished my training as a specialist."

"What were you studying?"

"Learning how to treat all matter of Quidditch related injuries." Gideon shrugged.

"Could you finish?" Greg asked.

"I haven't asked…" Gideon frowned.

"Well that might be something you wish to consider. If you were certified you could pay yourself as the team healer." Greg shrugged.

"Or I could work for free." Gideon chuckled.

"I'm so grateful you'll help me."

Gideon smiled, "It's the least I can do for my daughter's bonded. She cares for you ad wants to support you. She stands up to your detractors…"

Greg blushed, "She's a great girl, she was the first person to realize I wasn't stupid. She saw I had trouble and taught me how to fix it. She even told me how to talk the professors into helping me find ways to pass exams. I was allowed to use dictate quills that are primarily for contracts or secretaries."

"I think you'll prove to be a fine couple because you want to support one another. Perhaps, Viktor could recommend a school closer to the Preserve for Mal to study at. Then she could commute instead of staying here in Britain while you're in Romania." Gideon mused.

"Really? That would be so brilliant. That is if it's possible. She would be far away…" Greg's brow furrowed.

"We'll see what Viktor says about healing schools in Europe." Gideon chuckled leading him off to find Mal.

* * *

What do you think? Outstanding? Exceeds Expectations? Acceptable? Poor? Dreadful? Troll?


	5. Chapter 3

Title: Rise of the Cannonites

Pairings: GideonxArthur, BreccxGeorge, ViktorxCharlie and BillxFleur ect.

Summary: a spin of story of '_I did not Sleep with that wizard!_' focusing on the Weasley-Prewett family. Tracks the family's rise to fame.

* * *

Chapter 3

First thing in the morning Gideon Apparated Greg to Sanctus' office since it was bit of an emergency he was sure that the solicitor would see him.

Lucky for him the man was not busy at all.

"Gideon, how might I help you? Anymore teams you wish to purchase?" The former Slytherin Head Boy asked.

Sanctus Malfoy had served with Demeter Lovegood and had bonded to his cousin a fellow prefect of Ravenclaw not long after graduation. They had both been in Bellatrix's year and had outshone her in many fields of study except perhaps Muggle hunting- well Muggleborn hunting but Blacks didn't see a difference.

"Actually I need to obtain control of the Goyle Estate. His father was arrested yesterday for his part in the attack in Diagon Alley. My claim is through my adopted daughter Mafalda's child that is sired through the Lilithean plaguing Hogwarts with his seed." Gideon said pleasantly.

"I'm sure that can be arrange especially in light his being his father's official heir. His sister?" Sanctus asked summoning the very thick Goyle file.

"Giselle is in France with Millicent Bulstrode whose father is also in Ministry Cells." Greg offered.

"I'm sure I'll need that as well." Summoning a similarly thick file.

"As soon as he legally bond to my daughter I shall be granting him complete emancipation." Gideon announced, "Even if he won't turn seventeen until next what April? "

Greg nodded naming his birthday; "I would like it if Father Gideon spoke as our family's voice in the Wizengamot. There is the matter of Millicent, since Giselle is carrying her daughter they must bond but unfortunately it is common knowledge that witch couples are incapable of producing wizards. I would like to include a clause of a one-child contract with Millicent. I have already discussed this with her and she is reluctantly agreeable. Should that not conceive a son other arrangements perhaps blood adoption of a magical child even if it is a Muggleborn can be discussed. I shall name the heir to her family. I will grant her the Headship of her family as executor to oversee it in trust for a son."

"A very wise young man you are I am surprised being a Goyle then again not all Goyles were unintelligent." Sanctus said skimming the Goyle file, "Hm…Appleby Castle the home of the Appleby Arrows. Ownership of the Appleby Arrows. The titles Baron Ross of Hawkhead; there is a house of that name. Baron Carlton of Kelburn, Baron Marston of Youghal, Baron Clifford of Lanesborough, Viscount Blessington, Viscount Shannon, Viscount Goyle of Kynalmeaky and Goyle of Bandon. Also Earl Burlington. Quite a bit of property."

Greg smirked, "An awful lot of titles I didn't know of, imagine if I name a child to each? The votes we should wield." Then it hit him, "The Arrows? I actually own them?"

Sanctus nodded.

Greg frowned, "I haven't a clue what to do with them. Deed them to the Prewetts as my Bride Price. I don't know what the worth of them is but I don't trust myself with a team especially not my favourite one. Mal is certainly worth it despite her birth."

Gideon blinked, "You're granting me ownership of the Arrows?"

Greg nodded, "That would give you quite a stake in the Quidditch world wouldn't it?"

Gideon nodded a bit dumbfounded.

"I just want to work with dragons. I know the one Charlie works for it the best. The Hebridean Blacks are entirely protected by the family. A small preserve protects the Welsh Greens but you need experience for them to consider you. I researched them after the First Task. When Professor Snape and Professor Umbridge asked me what my future career was I played dumb. With my marks I was sure she'd laugh at me so I said something like Training Trolls. She twittered at me it was most unnerving. Professor Snape actually frowned. I was very upset but I was embarrassed." Greg admitted ruefully.

"From the descriptions Colin sent I can understand. I was not happy to find out what she did to my son for defending Harry. We had a nice long talk about his sufferings under Umbridge so you can safely add my family to the list of complaints. The things that George admitted where done to them were abusive and bordering on torture. Blood quills are illegal dark torture devices. George has branded onto his hand, 'I shall respect authority.' Brecc did not that that well." Gideon added.

"Well it will be quite simple to sign a rite of temporary custody in light of the current situation." Sanctus announced summoning such a document. "However we will need the signatures of two Lords as witnesses who are no directly related."

Gideon smirked, "Well I believe your cousin and Lord Black would sign if summoned."

"Lord Black?" Sanctus frowned.

"Apparently, Sirius Black is alive and well living in Britain in a Black property. Is actually innocent not that Dumbledore the old coot had anything to do with attempting to get him off. This was explained to me by my bonded rather reluctantly I might add. Currently there are plans to file for a real trial this time under the jurisdiction of Madam Bones. She was only too happy I am sure to receive the true betrayer of the Potter and Bellatrix Lestrange."

"That mad old wench I was unlucky enough to share her House and her year, nasty piece of work. I was not surprise she went and joined the Dark Lord and got up to mischief. She was all for Muggle hunting that one and even went after Muggleborns. Got a lot of the students in our House in on it Mulciber, Rosier, the Lestrange brothers, Avery and others. Aurora and I told them to lay off or at least not to get caught and embarrass out House. They didn't take that well." Sanctus let loose a scathing diatribe.

"Well I'm sure we can send a House elf after them. The sooner it's done the sooner we can put this mess behind us. Greg needs to focus on building a life with his bonded and planning for a child." Gideon advised sagely.

Greg squirmed in his chair.

"Yes yes. Sign here the both of you I have just finished adjusting it to suit your needs." Sanctus smirked.

His two clients were more then happy to sign.

Gideon summoned Jocy and Audy to request Sirius and Lucius' assistance as well as their presence at Sanctus' office.

They arrived post haste.

"I was hoping you would summon me." Lucius smirked. "I was a bit surprised about the invitation to Sirius."

Gideon shrugged, "Given his innocence I thought being a Slytherin loyal family and a child involved that Sirius who want to assist. After all Mafalda is his second cousin. Her grandmother was your Aunt Lucretia."

"So Lucretia had a magical granddaughter? I am glad. It was only because she was father's sister that she wasn't cursed off. I believe the blame was put on the Prewetts. Her son was removed when he failed to show any sign of magic. They tried for so long to have a child and to have squib was so embarrassing for them they enrolled him in Muggle School at six. He was diagnosed without a magical core when he failed to develop a quickly as his age mates. I remember Aunt Lucretia took her bed at the news. She was so distraught. It was never deemed her fault; the blame was laid at the Prewetts and Macmillians, seeing how her mother was a Macmillan." Sirius sighed.

"The family was a bit nuts, mine I mean. My great uncle Marius was disowned for being a squib as well. He was my mother's uncle. I think they blamed the Bulstrodes even if they haven't had any I know of besides Marius. I think the poor boy took his belittlement and abuse for being a squib so badly that they committed suicide with a potion he stole." The Lord of Black admitted ruefully. "Aunt Lucretia learned from her great-Uncle Cygnus' mistakes. Thank Merlin or we wouldn't have the lovely Mafalda would we?"

Greg blushed.

"Stop embarrassing the poor boy and give us a hand. My cousin is the same sort of predicament your Harry is. Only she's not bonded and she can't be until you sign." Gideon snipped.

Sirius snorted and signed the contract with flourish.

Lucius took the quill and signed as well a bit pleased to see that Greg was a far cry better man then his father.

"There now Greg is officially under your guardianship." Sanctus announced.

"Then a bonding contract between them is our next objective." Gideon declared.

"Yes and I still want to grant the Appleby Arrows to the Prewett family as a Bride Price."

The two older Pureblood Lords were stunned.

Lucius lost his composure and gaped, "Do you have any idea how much they are worth?"

"More then he paid for the Cannons I'm sure." Greg shrugged. "I've got no use for the team and even if they are properly managed they would laugh if I tried to see their books. I think granting their ownership to someone like Gideon Prewett is a smart move. I don't see them trying to trick him. To them I'm only a boy and stupid one at that. I'm keep the rest and besides that ever the worth of the Team is it's no where near what Mal is worth." He smirked, "However with a bride price like that and being the daughter of Lord Prewett her social status will increase. I'd love to Pansy's worth to Vince top that."

"The Parkinsons do own the Wigtown Wanders." Sanctus mused.

Greg blanched, "What! Vince would destroy them do not let him learn that. He's useless at most things and ought to let others manage his estate for him. Pansy rarely applies herself to her studies and only tries to do well at Potions to appease our Head of House. She's been saying for years she'd been Lady Malfoy then she would spend her days shopping and nights at gay parties. I do hope Vince doesn't get walked on."

"What would be Mafalda's dowry?" Sanctus asked filling out a bonding contract.

"The contents of the vault I had put in her name. It ought to have sent to you and placed in the Prewett file." Gideon frowned.

"Oh of course." Sanctus summoned the Prewett file and filtered through the documents before filling the sum in.

It didn't take long for the contract to be complete.

Sanctus handed over the contract for perusal.

Gideon read it through before he sealed and signed it.

The three Lords cast the certifying charm with Sanctus' assistance on the two contracts.

Sanctus filled out a Writ of Emancipation for Gregory Dacian Goyle.

It was quickly signed and witnessed by the two Lords present.

It was forthwith certified and set aside.

"I would like to as my first act as Lord Goyle assume Control of the Bulstrode Estate," Greg announced, "through claim of my unborn niece."

Sanctus swiftly drew up the legal contract that would grant Greg guardianship of the Bulstrode heiress.

It was signed and sealed by the Lords of Black and Malfoy who gladly agreed.

"I will grant a sum of 3 hundred galleons as Giselle's dowry to be transferred into the Bulstrode vaults. I will also grant access to the main vault by Millicent Maria Bulstrode for expenses. She shall be granted the right of the control of her Estate in lieu of a male heir. Also a one-child contract with myself as sire is to be included in her bonding contract with Giselle as a condition of their bonding. If that conception does not result in a male heir for Bulstrode line other arrangements shall be made. She will be granted the right to live in the house of her father until she dies."

"The Bulstrode line has ownership of one half of Number Thirteen Knockturn Alley specifically the bookshop Alexandria's Inferno. They fail to make a profit and only their wealth allows them to keep a float due to a lack of sales." Sanctus said absently as he drew up the requested contracts.

"Just because they sell nothing worth declaring doesn't be they don't turn a profit. Some things are best kept secret Sanctus. Surely you remember that from your days in Slytherin." Lucius admonished.

"I hear cousin I hear." Sanctus muttered.

"Slytherin?"

"We were Head Boy two years apart. Sanctus was in Draco's former Aunt Bellatrix's year." Lucius shrugged. "He stayed family and proved his worth. Unlike Xenos who ran off with Demeter Lovegood immediately after NEWT exams to Scamander and pulled an 'Andromeda'."

"He broke the contract with her sister Aurora didn't he?" Sanctus said dryly.

"Yes and Lord Pucey offer Titus his younger son in Xenos' place. father wanted a connection with the Greengrasses. He was quite enraged that he wasn't able to offer you in Xenos' place." Lucius snickered.

"Not a shame really since I have no Veela inheritance and neither did Xenos. We weren't as necessary you to bring to his Lord. I managed to take over father's practice when he retired to France. He introduce me to a lovely former Beaubaton's student Celine who is a gracious hostess and a vibrant conversationalist. Even though I am merely a solicitor we are quite respected in pureblood circles. I was very upset that you didn't ask me to help you out of your little predicament. I had to hear from Xenos." Sanctus chastised.

"We wished to keep it to as few persons as possible." Lucius sighed, "For their protection."

"You rely on me for other matters but when it came to your own son I wasn't reliable enough." Sanctus grumbled before handing the contract to Greg.

Greg handed it to Gideon, "I'm a bit useless at reading with Mal not here I'm going to have to trust you to tell me if it includes what I wanted."

Gideon skimmed it and nodded, "It seems in order both the assumption of guardianship of Lady Millicent and the bonding contract."

"Very well." Greg nodded.

They proceeded to have the contracts signed, sealed and certified.

The last order of business was the two Writs of Emancipation that Greg had signed and witnessed.

Greg borrowed a bit of parchment and ink to write a quick note to his sister and her beloved.

He enclosed copies of the Writs of Emancipation and the Bonding contract with his letter granting his consent to their bonding and encouraging them to see that it was consummated.

Sanctus offered to have it sent to France from Diagon Alley when he went to file the contracts with Gringotts.

The four Lords quickly left in separate directions save for Greg leaving with Gideon.

Greg was extremely nervous how Mal would take hearing her worth…

* * *

What do you think? Outstanding? Exceeds Expectations? Acceptable? Poor? Dreadful? Troll?

A/N: please check out my collaboration fic Chosen Darkness with my friend donnethan valantyne 9

It features an independent future Dark Harry Lord of the Snakes lol.


	6. Chapter 4

Title: Rise of the Cannonites

Pairings: GideonxArthur, BreccxGeorge, ViktorxCharlie and BillxFleur ect.

Summary: a spin of story of '_I did not Sleep with that wizard!_' focusing on the Weasley-Prewett family. Tracks the family's rise to fame.

* * *

Chapter 4

They choose to go with simple despite their both being legal.

Brecc and George had chosen to just sign a Gringotts contract before they shared a meal with family and guests. Then they would slip away…

George's pregnancy had stretched out his six-pack; despite being six months he didn't really show because he was a large man.

He was more than a little nervous about the consummation that would seal their bonding contract.

He had a cold-water charm on himself because he was so not wearing pants beneath his robe.

George had dreamt of being in Brecc's arms.

Since Brecc had been released from St. Mungos they spent hours talking, kissing and cuddling. There was of course the occasional petting and fondling but Brecc hadn't taken him to bed. They were going for traditional bonds where both came as virgins despite the lack of ceremony.

The Malfoys were close neighbours so it was no wonder that Draco attended with his very pregnant Bonded.

As an almost brother to the twins, Harry would have attended regardless.

Since it was a Gringotts' Contract they each chose witnesses to make a strong contract: Brecc had asked Adrian and Draco who were fellow members of his Quidditch team from when Montague was Quidditch Captain. It was no wonder that George asked Harry but the fact that he chose Charlie over his own twin or his best friend gave rise to contemplation that there might be difficulties between the three formerly tied at the hip Gryffindors.

The betrothed couple wasn't holding hands; but Brecc had his hand resting on George's shoulder.

The way George seemed to glow and relax in a way they hadn't really seen before, he was obviously very happy…

Harry had known George for five years but he wasn't used to seeing him so happy. Although with his own happiness with Draco he wanted that sort of joy for his friends.

The Heads of their respective Houses had already signed the bonding contract.

Brecc, George and their four witnesses signed the contract.

Once it was signed and sealed Brecc hauled George close and snogged him.

George leaned close kissing him back.

The newly bonded couple snogged until they had to breathe.

Draco whistled and Adrian snickered.

Harry just grinned while a similarly pregnant Charlie looked on smugly.

"I thought he liked Montague. I caught him watching him some my last year. About time he went after him." Charlie smirked.

The newly bonded pair separated but George's lips were slightly bruised, his eyes dark with lust as he leaned against his bonded.

Chad Montague spoke up, "I suggest that retire to the dining room to partake a meal together before we wish the couple well."

The bonding party followed him to eat.

XoooooX

Brecc dragged George up to his new rooms in the west wing.

They had the entire wing to themselves.

He'd been restraining himself for weeks; actually it was more like years. The dreams had merely made him desire George more.

He doubted the former Gryffindor Beater had any idea how much he wanted him.

Soon they were thankfully locked away in their private apartments.

He watched as George pointed his wand at himself and muttered a finite.

"What was that all about?"

"Did I ever tell you how I prefer to sleep?" George blushed.

Brecc shook his head, "No."

"Naked…" his bonded admitted shyly.

"So you are naked beneath your bonding robe?" Brecc asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yes. I removed the suit after the others left. It was roomy enough and I was wearing a cold-water charm so no one would guess or notice."

Swiftly Brecc pinned his naughty Gryffindor to their new bed, reaching down to fondle him.

George whimpered and tried to thrash. "Merlin…Brecc!"

"Yes…and you are mine."

"Always yours…be careful…the girls…" George gasped out.

Brecc smirked, "Of course. We're going to enjoy ourselves so much after you give birth."

"I want you."

"And I you."

Three quick spells in succession and Brecc was sinking into George's arse: one to banish their clothes to the laundry, another to clean and prepare his bonded but the last was to coat them both with Lube.

George clung to him, his legs pinned to his chest but his fingers dug into Brecc's arms,

Finally, their bodies were joined like this….

The magic hovered around them, teasing their skins.

The consummation was almost gentle; it was certainly tender and sensual. Far more emotionally intimate then George expected. It felt amazing…

Each thrust was deep, but almost achingly slow as it entered and withdrew.

Brecc had never been like this with him, it was wonderful.

George whimpered, "So close Brecc…."

"Come with me George…"

The thrusts were a tiny bit harder but he never came so hard, not in real life or in his dreams as he did right then. Without any touch but the friction of Brecc's abs and the constant friction of his bond's cock on his prostate.

Brecc orgasmed with a primal shout as he came inside George…

They were covered with sweat; George was covered in cum that stained his chest and stomach as well as the tiniest dregs on his arse and thighs.

"You had enough yet?" Brecc asked stiffly.

George blushed, "Never…I've waited so long for this. I don't want to be anywhere else."

At those words, Brecc fell to kissing him, hands running over his body touching him.

George liked Brecc best dominating him but this was wonderful…he couldn't wait to give birth so he could really know what it was like to have an unrestrained Brecc in bed with him.

Again and again they made love but George knew Brecc wouldn't admit that was it. He was blissfully sated when he closed his eyes; he was satisfied to be Brecc's bonded. While as shocking it had been to be told he was carrying Brecc's daughters; George was ever so grateful to the Lilithean he thought as he fell asleep.

Brecc toyed with the strands of George's thick soft hair, "I do care…I hope you know that. I may not say it out right but I do…"

He lay on his side, an arm draped protectively around his bonded. Brecc would protect his bonded and their children, they were his family.

XoooooX

They had consummated their own legal bonding over a week ago, Gideon mused after returning home from George's Bonding.

Gideon had refused ceremony after legally claiming what ought to have been his.

He'd legally adopted all of Arcturus' children with Septimus' permission, which ensured that all of the children Mary had borne were still legitimate. Once Arcturus was his, Colin and Dennis were as well.

Colin as his firstborn ought to be his heir but he was resisting for now on naming an heir.

Bill had already been named Septimus' heir, despite his scandalous beginnings he was a fine young man with a worthy bonded.

Fleur Delacour would make an excellent Lady Weasley…

Due to Arcturus' defection and his heartless breaking of their betrothal contract decades ago, Gideon had been rather harsh with him.

Arcturus was legally his consort and had few rights. He was allowed no visitation with Mary and his Ministry pay was to be deposited into Gideon's personal vault.

He finally had the man he'd loved since he was eight; his former best friend but there was still hurt between them.

Gideon remembered begging Arcturus…

* Flashback *

_Summer 1971_

_Mary had her pregnancy discovered when she fainted following her last exam._

_Her father had been summoned when Nurse Pomfrey discovered she was pregnant._

_His sister had refused to admit who the father was at first._

_When Dumbledore threatened her with expulsion she admitted it was Arcturus'._

_His best friend, his lover and his betrothed was the sire of his sister's child?_

_No…_

_It couldn't be so…_

_Arcturus would never betray him like that…_

_They were soulmates…_

_Gideon was expecting a hurried bonding, his sister to be sent away and to be given her child to adopt._

_His father Drystan entered the library, his face pale._

_Mary skipped into the room, her hands resting on her stomach. "He's agreed. He finally remembered, Arthur promised to bond to me and raise our baby together."_

_Gideon turned horrified to their father, "Father tell me it isn't true. Tell me."_

_Drystan sighed wearily, "Arcturus broke your contract and chose to take your sister. He's admitted to his part in the conception. He is expected to bond to Mary before the end of August." After the announcement he left._

_Mary smirked, "He's mine. My bonded. The father of my child. You are nothing to him now."_

_Gideon ran._

_He flooed to Weasley Hall and stormed into Arcturus' room._

_"Tell me you didn't do it." he said falling to his knees sobbing. "Tell me it's a lie. You wouldn't do this to me…"_

_Even through his tears, Gideon noticed his lover wouldn't even look at him._

_"They were going to send her to Azkaban…" Arcturus said quietly. "She made a mistake…the only way to keep her from being sent there was to admit my fault. To say that I broke our contract and betrayed you."_

_Gideon gaped at him, "She raped you! She drugged you and forced you…my own sister did that and you're letting her get away with it? How could you? The person I loved would never have hurt me like this."_

_"I'm sorry…" Arcturus whispered._

_"You're sorry? I'm a laughingstock because I believed in you. I trusted you would do the right thing. That you would stay with me. I hate you for this…"_

_Arcturus started to turn around._

_"Don't. Don't look at me. Don't touch me. Don't even speak to me. After what you've done you have no right. You hear me? No right!" Gideon's voice cracked with a sob._

_"I'm sorry."_

_"I'm going to apply for St. Mungos' Healer Academy but I won't be working for the Auror department in the future. I'll go into Sports Healing. I'm glad we're in different Houses. If only we weren't even in the same classes. You just stay away from me. We're not friends, we're nothing. You took everything we were to each other and you threw it away like rubbish. You spit on me, how could you ever think this was the right choice?" Gideon turned his back and left, tears still falling down his face._

_He didn't even hear his godfather call out to him._

_He locked himself in his room and wouldn't eat._

_He wanted to pretend this wasn't happening._

_He was so cold and empty…_

* End Flashback *

Gideon reached up to find his face wet with tears…

He'd tried so hard to forget…

Twice after that he seduced Arcturus and returned the favour to Mary. Twice he let his heart be torn apart by letting his ex-betrothed make love to him like they'd never been apart.

After they'd been attacked, Gideon had been pregnant but he'd needed to escape. So he used a rare spell that wasn't commonly known even to healers that put his pregnancy in stasis so that his pregnancy didn't continue to mature.

Once he'd acquired a home and a bit of income, Gideon ended the spell. He spent the entire rest of pregnancy under Glamours.

He'd visited Andromeda under a fake name, and she'd delivered his son Dennis Caradoc. Four days after Arcturus' twenty-ninth birthday…

Colin had been born on December 8, 1980: nine days after Bill's ninth birthday and four days before Charlie's eighth birthday.

Gideon had struggled to learn how to do most things without magic. He'd been a single father when there weren't many…

A human employee of Gringotts that Gideon never actually met deposited some of his vault into a Muggle bank account. He had learned to drive a motorcycle from Sirius years ago but he'd needed lessons on how to drive a truck before he acquired his Muggle job as a Milkman.

He'd known that his sons were magical but had kept quiet about it…

He never filled their records of birth with the Ministry despite they're having been delivered by birth healers. His children hadn't truly been named until he registered them at a nursery school where they were called Colin and Dennis Creevey.

Creevey was a name he found in a Muggle newspaper. It wasn't hard to find an unscrupulous person to forge birth certificates. After all, he and his sons were living in a small apartment with only his personal elf for comfort. He left Colin with his elf when he was at St. Mungos or on Auror business.

When he left the Wizarding world he only rarely called for his house elf. Colin was only a few months old when they left, so it was easy to keep his elf until Colin was almost two. Once Dennis was born he had little choice but to choose nursery school since it was found out that he was a widower…

It was easier that way…

"Thinking?" Arthur asked quietly.

"Yes."

"You're still angry with me aren't you?"

They'd consummated their bonding but Gideon wasn't keen on letting Arthur fuck him…

Not since Dennis and that probably hadn't been very smart…after all Colin had only been six months old at the time. It had been a moment of weakness; he'd missed him so badly.

It hadn't been exactly intentional…he'd been drunk and forgotten the conception charm. He hadn't realized he was pregnant until after he was in the Muggle World, it was September actually.

The Potters were still in hiding; Voldemort and his Death Eaters were wreaking havoc…

"I guess you are…"

"Yes we're bonded like we should have been." Gideon said sharply.

"You haven't forgiven me even though I agreed to this."

"You abandoned me. You didn't even discuss it with me, because you turned your back on me. I've had years to resent you for it." Gideon snapped.

"I've had twenty-five years to regret it!" Arthur tossed back. "What do I have to do?"

"I don't know." Gideon admitted wearily.

He had suspended his sister's bonding contract, bonded to Arthur, legally adopted seven children, blood adopted one, signed one betrothal contract, agreed to a bonding contract and purchased the Cannons. He'd spent his days just creating things to do so that he would not have to deal with Arthur except to bid him goodnight.

"I can't handle the silences…" Arthur sighed.

"She had seven of your children…" Gideon muttered.

"You bore two and blood adopted a daughter." Arthur frowned confused.

"Bear me children and we'll talk." Gideon tossed back.

Arthur swallowed, "I thought you were the one who was going to bear our children."

"That was before you callously threw me away and give my sister six more children." Gideon retorted coolly.

"Is there nothing else I can do?" Arthur asked.

"Perhaps, you could tell the Department of Magical Law where to get off and become the Head of Cannon Security." Gideon shrugged.

"Is there any guarantee that you'll forgive if I agree?"

Gideon rolled his eyes, "In life Arc there are no guarantees."

Arthur left him alone.

Gideon buried his face in his hands.

He didn't want or mean to be hateful…

He wanted to forge his sons, Arcturus' children and Mal into a family…

As long as they were separated emotionally, this was impossible…

He loved Arcturus…even twenty-five years after being abandoned and betrayed…

He had Colin at twenty-six and Dennis at twenty-eight.

Cedrella had been thirty-seven with Arcturus, forty with Bilius and forty-two with Cador.

Healthy wizards were more likely to carry a child successfully to term…

It wasn't like it was impossible for Arcturus to have a child at the same age his mother was when she had Cador.

Having sired nine children between himself and Mary, it wasn't improbable that Arcturus was still fertile.

* * *

What do you think? Outstanding? Exceeds Expectations? Acceptable? Poor? Dreadful? Troll?

A/N: please check out my collaboration fic Chosen Darkness with my friend donnethan valantyne 9

It features an independent future Dark Harry Lord of the Snakes lol.


	7. Chapter 5

Title: Rise of the Cannonites

Pairings: GideonxArthur, BreccxGeorge, ViktorxCharlie and BillxFleur ect.

Summary: a spin of story of '_I did not Sleep with that wizard!_' focusing on the Weasley-Prewett family. Tracks the family's rise to fame.

* * *

Chapter 5

Seamus' bonding to Colin was supposed to be a simple affair but when his cousin Fergus was arrested for assaulting the Longbottom heir and Bill. He was then named his grandfather's undisputed heir.

As the son of pureblood joining blood with an heir added more pomp to their formerly subdued bonding.

Since Gideon had little idea of ceremonial bonding rituals he left the details up to his godmother Cedrella, Colin's grandmother and Killian, Seamus' grandfather.

Seamus' grandfather had with Augusta's help had Dean granted his father Caradoc Dearborn's estate which would be held in trust for him until he turned seventeen. He had been emancipated so he could be one of Seamus' witnesses.

A Lordship had increased his standing with Pavarti's father Kamal and so their Bonding was set for early August.

Colin had shyly asked Harry and his adopted sister Mafalda.

Seamus had Dean and surprisingly Neville who had been emancipated in light of his upcoming bonding to Luna.

XoooooX

Colin's grandmother Cedrella said loudly to begin, "As those blessed with magic, we do not have a physical structure as the churches of our Muggle Kindred with whom we share this land. We create a Circle, which through our magic and blessing becomes our sacred Temple to the Elements. The Earth is the floor, the stars are the roofs, and all of Nature becomes our witnesses."

When Colin appeared on the lawn of Marcheness where the Bonding was held, Seamus' grandfather Killian spoke, "The future consort is ready, and all are present, thus we sound the Mighty Conch Shell horn to summon the Four Directions and to welcome the Consort's Party, which is to be led by fairies."

Luna blew the conch shell that was painted with depictions of the Fae.

Killian continued, "This Procession represents the journey of the Consort to be in meeting his Lord to be, it represents the finding of two souls after much searching. This is the last journey alone that the Consort to be will take."

Colin arrived and joined Seamus under an Arch created like a rainbow, the persons who entered with him weren't exactly a surprise to all but it was to some.

Harry Potter-Malfoy and Colin's sister Mal were the chosen witnesses?

Brecc nudged George, "That's the Arch of 7 Blessings; purple to bless their souls, dark blue to bless their dreams; light blue to bless them with harmony; green to bless them with Love; yellow to bless them with strength and courage; orange to bless them with fertility; and red to bless them with passion and commitment."

Lord O'Shanesey standing in front of them faces the guests, "In the name of the Magic that unites us as one people and those that came before. In the names of mighty ones of the Four Quarters, the rulers of the Elements; Blessed be this time and place, and we who are gathered here in this sacred place.""

Lady Weasley now turned; "We are all the children of the earth and the light. For thus do I bring for flame these sacred candles." She flicked her wand and they lit. Colin's grandmother continued, " For the Consort and the Lord-to-be are in love and wish to make their vows in the way of the Ancients. As such they do not wish to be treated so two separate beings, they wish to be treated as one. This intention signifies thei intention to be more permanent then 'Till Death do us part', because it involves the ancient concept of soulmates. They believe this is a continuing relationship through the ages and through all subsequent incarnations. The Soulmate concept is a very ancient and seriously one in the beliefs of Wizard kind. Where it is said: 'that to fulfill True Love, you must return together in the same time and place as your loved one. You must meet and know and remember so that you might love them again'."

Lord O'Shanesey smiled at his grandson, " Know that it is here that you begin you Journey of a Life Shared. You shall be Bound Together by the Vows of this Rite. Many are the years that you shall share if the fates be kind and countless shall the moons you will watch if you keep your vows and your sacred trust. Happy will many of your days. May the Keepers of the Winds of the East whisper Joy into your lives. May you take delight in each other's smiles for all your days until you pass into the Veil. Share together Rainbows, Dreams and Morning joys. Let your love be as free as a Butterfly's flight. May the Element of Air bless your minds and your dreams as a Bonded couple. May your wishes for the future be born upon the rising Incense smoke."

Old O'Shanesey continued, "Above you are the stars and below you are the stones and as time passes remember: like a Star your love should be constant and like a stone your love should be firm. Be close and yet not too close. Possess one another and yet be understanding. Have patience each with the other, for the storms will come but they will pass quickly. Be free in giving affections and warmth. Make love often and always be sensuous to one another. Have no fear and let not the words or ways of the unenlightened give you unease. For you have been blessed by those who came before this day. While the forms are divided, by the souls be as one. Share sorrow with sorrow, joy with joy and love with love."

Lady Weasley held out her hands in blessing, "Repeat after me: Beloved, I seek to know you and asked those that came before us that I be give the wisdom to see your true self and to love the mystery that you are. I will take joy in you; I delight in the taste of you. To me you are the whispering of the tides, the seduction of the summer's heat. You are my friend, you are my lover; grow old and wise with me, and I'll the same with you. The life before us is full of rainbows and sunsets. I have a willingness to share those thinks of sadness. I love you, I adore you, I want to spend the rest of my life with you and beyond that if I may."

Neville took up the platter of bread and held it over his head before offering it to his friend

Seamus then broke the bread and fed it to Colin, showing that he would support his Bondmate always.

Mal took the chalice and held it up above her head before offering it to her adopted brother and his intended.

Colin then took the chalice of wine and shares with him, showing that he was giving himself to him.

Colin's grandmother smiled, "Now for the Ancient Binding Ceremony in our Houses, the custom is that while facing each other, the couple place their right hands together and then their left hands together to form an infinity symbol, whilst a Cord is tied around their hands in a knot." She raised her wand, "By knot of one the spell's begun," a silver cord bound them, "By knot of two, it binds the two" a light blue, "By knot of three all truth shall be," then a dark blue, "By knot of four, it open's love's door," green, "By knot of five, combined you're alive," the next was red, "By knot of six your souls I mix," a purple cord tied them together "By knot of seven, as now so beyond the Veil," an orange cord, "By knot of eight you have sealed your fates," then yellow tied them, "By knot of nine, love sealed by divine wine." and the final cord was gold.

Lord O'Shanesey asked, "Are there rings?"

Dean and Harry nodded.

Seamus' grandfather gestured for them to step forward; the witnesses slipped the rings onto Seamus and Colin's fingers despite the couple's tied hands.

Old O'Shanesey continued, "By the exchange of these tokens of your love for one another, so are your lives interlaced. What one experiences, so shall the other. As honesty and love build, so will your bond strengthen and grow. The circle is a perfect figure, without beginning, without end and with no area of weakness. It is a symbol of the cycle of life, birth, death and rebirth. This shall serve as a physical reminder of your vows, and that all things begin, end and begin again, as the Fates decree. These rings shall serve to remind you that life goes on, that these moments pass. When you are engulfed in anger or in sadness, look at your hand and remember that the wheel turns forever onward, and it is love that turns the wheel."

Cedrella took up his thought, "There is a lesson both in the hand and in the bonding ring.

The ring is worn on the fourth finger; in Numerology the number 4 stands for steadiness and endurance. The circle itself is all encompassing and inclusive. Your hand opens to receive and to give, clenches in frustration and anger, holds and soothes in times of sadness, and clutches in fear. With this hand are cities and sandcastles built, music player and poetry written. Into these hands was life given, and from these hands it will be taken. All the actions of your hand move in sympathetic rhythm with the Wheel of Life and with your destiny. Pleasure, pain, creation, destruction, giving and receiving are all within the power of your hand. As the ring symbolizes the cycle, so does that hand symbolize the power of actualization and creation. Let this ring remind you of the many Turns of the wheel through which you and your love shall pass, and may everything that is touched by your hand be touched also by love. So mote it be!"

Lord O'Shanesey raised a Sword as if in Blessing.

Brecc whispered, "That must be the O'Shanesey Family's Ceremonial Wedding Sword."

George was in awe at the Ceremony, "This is really nice…"

They were almost sad that they hadn't decided for more ceremony.

Lord O'Shanesey then laid the sword at their feet; Seamus picked his pregnant lover up and carried him over the Sword.

"This is to represent the severing of the past and the stepping into the future together as one." Old O'Shanesey informed the crowd of well-wishers.

Septimus' wife smiled, "Now I shall bless them once more," sprinkling Rose Petals over their tied wrists.

"Love one another, but make not a bond of love, let it be a moving sea between the shores of your souls. Fill one another's cup, but drink not from the same cup. Give one another of your bread, but eat not from the same loaf. Sing and dance together and be joyous, but let each of you be alone. Even as the strings of a lute are alone, though they quiver with the same music. Give your hearts but not into each other's keeping. For only the hand of life can contain your hearts. Stand together, yet not too near together, for the pillars of a villa must stand apart, the oak and the Cypress grow not in each other's shadow."

"Now the Bonding contract,"

Percy stepped forward with the Bonding contract, while Harry and Dean held out quills.

Seamus and Colin signed the contract, magic leapt from the parchment entwining around their wrists with silver and gold chains causing the bonding cords to glow before sinking into their veins.

Seamus' grandfather father held out his wand as Lucius sealed the scroll, " May I introduce for the first time Seamus Patrick and Colin Arcturus O'Shanesey. Let us bless the couple…"

"As it is written…so let it be…" the chorus was taken up with raised wands that showered the couple with gold and silver sparks.

Ron and Ginny had refused to come but Gideon dragged them anyway, he wouldn't leave them home.

They would stand together this day even if he had to put them both under silencing charms, which he did much to Arthur's embarrassment.

What do you think? Outstanding? Exceeds Expectations? Acceptable? Poor? Dreadful? Troll?

A/N: please check out my collaboration fic Chosen Darkness with my friend donnethan valantyne 9

It features an independent future Dark Harry Lord of the Snakes lol.


	8. Chapter 6

Title: Rise of the Cannonites

Pairings: GideonxArthur, BreccxGeorge, ViktorxCharlie and BillxFleur ect.

Summary: A spin-off story of '_I did not sleep with that wizard!_' focusing on the Weasley-Prewett family. Tracks the family's rise to fame (or is it infamy?) as a Quidditch Dynasty.

* * *

Chapter 6

The first officially team meeting of the newly constituted Chudley Cannons took place oddly enough at the Franchise's headquarters in Chudley rather than at the Leigh Castle Quidditch stadium in the locker room. It was called three days after George's bonding and the day after Colin's…

Maximus started the meeting with a spell that set off a gonging sound at exactly nine o'clock.

"Now since we don't all know one another: you will introduce yourself, mention the names of the teams you've played for and any particular move you've done that made you famous or infamous while playing our beloved sport." Maximus ordered "Starting with myself. I cast a truth spell on the room so you can't lie or exaggerate. My name is Maximus Brankovitch III. I'm a former student at Durmstrang. I've played for the Grodzisk Goblins, Fitchburg Finches and United States' National Quidditch Team. I've captained the team that won the U.S. Quidditch Cup seven times and I've taken us to the World cup twice. Next?"

"Viktor Krum also formerly of Durmstrang, on loan from the Vratsa Vultures of Bulgaria. Flew in the 1994 World Cup Final Match with Ireland. Also served as Durmstrang's Champion in the last Triwizard Championship. Known for my use of the Wronski Feint." Viktor spoke quietly.

"Charlie Krum, formerly Captain of Hogwarts' Gryffindor Quidditch team where I flew as Seeker. I was once offered a place on four Quidditch teams before being accepted at Harvey Ridgebit's Dragon Preserve. Discoverer of the Weasleys Bludgers the greatest Brother Beater duo since the Broadmoors of the Falmouth Falcons."

"Marcus Flint bought from the Tutshill Tornados. Formerly Captain of Slytherin House's Quidditch team and rival of Oliver Wood."

"Oliver Wood recently signed to the Puddlemere United as a Reserve Keeper. Winner of the 1993-1994 Hogwarts' Quidditch Cup an former Captain of Gryffindor's best team."

"Rodger Davies, Formerly Captain of Ravenclaw's House team. My only claim to fame is that I was Delacour's date to the Yule Ball."

The rest introduced themselves more or less.

Then the real meeting began.

"How many of you have read these books?" Maximus asked holding up The Beaters' Bible by Brutus Scrimgour and Beating the Bludgers-A Study of Defensive Strategies in Quidditch by Kennilworthy Whisp.

All of the former captains: Bill, Charlie, Oliver, Marcus, Rodger as well as both Fred and George raised their hands.

"Would anyone like to tell me the First Rule of a Match?" Maximus asked.

George smirked, "The first rule is 'Take out the Seeker'."

"Which is why Seeker is the most dangerous position." Viktor grumbled rubbing his nose.

"The Wimbourne Wasps acquired their name from the time a Wimbourne Beater hit a wasp nest with his bat into the Arrows' Seeker."

.

Maximus frowned at the person in room who wasn't one of his team, "Who are you?"

The man smirked at him, "Kennilworthy Whisp."

The players gasped.

Oliver swallowed, "I've checked out the Hogwarts copy of Quidditch through the Ages dozens of times when I was in school. Percy actually bought me my own copy so the other students could read it. I've read it at least fifty times and I hate reading."

Maximus blinked, "What are you doing here?"

"I've proposed a book to my agent and to Brandon Corner at Whiz-Hard Books and they accepted. I also spoke to Gideon who had no objections and Percy said he thought it was great publicity."

"How do you know them?" George frowned.

"You do remember having an uncle whose a writer do you not?" Cador said removing his glamour.

Bill chuckled, "Uncle Cador? You're Whisp? Unbelievable. Andy and Bran never said a word."

Cador shrugged, "They know I write. They don't know the subjects of my books. Neither plays Quidditch or is interested in it. Even though I own a large collection of antique broomsticks didn't even raise eyebrows."

"But Whisp is a Wigtown Wanderers fan." Oliver stammered.

"So? The Cannons were so dreadful fans were selling their memorabilia and leaving the game completely or finding new teams. The Wanderers were my Bonded's team. She died during the war when the boys were young. I don't think they remember her. I do follow the Wanderers in her memory but at heart I will always be a Cannon." Cador smiled sadly.

"So you're writing a book on us?" Maximus frowned.

"Yes, I have permission to follow your team from a group of talented rivals and misfits to see if you can build a proper team. It would be amazing it you scored well this year. You'd win more fans old and new plus earn their respect for rescuing a failing team from the ashes of wretchedness. Ashes of wretchedness…that's good." Cador mused as he scribbled the phase down on parchment. "I shall have to use that when I announce my new book to Skeeter."

The twins looked a bit ill at the very idea of Skeeter.

"She can write vile stuff by she can come in handy." Cador smirked, "She likes to flirt with Whisp. Thinks he's quite attractive. Too bad for her, my Roslyn owns my heart."

The Meeting was a bit disrupted by the 'appearance' of the famed Quidditch writer Whisp.

He was then interrogated on his research in Quidditch and Quidditch strategies.

"If you're Whisp who is Brutus Scrimgour?" Oliver asked.

Cador snickered, "Why Head Auror Rufus Scrimgour of course. He reinvents himself every sixty years or so the old codger. I found him through Corner since he still has a contract even if he's off playing Auror. Even if 'Brutus' has seemed to disappear he still accepts royalties from the sale of his book. I sort of had Corner hand a copy for him to proof since I quoted his Beater's Bible a lot and he had great things to say about my Quidditch Strategy book so I asked through my agent to see if he would write the foreword and he accepted. I sort of spied on him returning the manuscript to my agent and he caught me of course. I agreed to buy him a drink, which of course meant we had to visit the Spiny Serpent. He doesn't want it to be known that he's a Quidditch freak but he was one of the most outspoken for Britain to put in to host the 1994 World Cup. Him and mad Ludo Bagman."

The twins glowered at the name Bagman there was still bad blood between the three of them.

"A shame the man ran afoul of goblins. I wouldn't want to be Ludo that's for sure." Cador laughed.

There was a bit more of an inquisition before Maximus called the meeting to halt and told them when the first practice was and when physicals were due for each player. The witches as well as George and Charlie had until their second match in October to turn them in since they were at present unqualified to fly for the team or sign contracts.

* * *

What do you think? Outstanding? Exceeds Expectations? Acceptable? Poor? Dreadful? Troll?

A/N: please check out my collaboration fic Chosen Darkness with my friend donnethan valantyne 9

It features an independent future Dark Harry Lord of the Snakes lol.


	9. Chapter 7

Title: Rise of the Cannonites

Pairings: GideonxArthur, BreccxGeorge, ViktorxCharlie and BillxFleur ect.

Summary: A spin-off story of '_I did not sleep with that wizard!_' focusing on the Weasley-Prewett family. Tracks the family's rise to fame (or is it infamy?) as a Quidditch Dynasty.

* * *

Chapter 7

Gideon was not sure he was exactly okay with this…being used as bait for the creature that was responsible for conceiving children belonging to six of their children.

Thank Merlin Dennis was too young to be truly sexually interested in anyone…

They were both left in a bed where there was a trap painted on the floor beneath it and on the ceiling above.

After taking potions that put them to sleep they were left mostly alone.

XoooooX

_Gideon admired the room he was in sitting in a comfortable armchair._

_It was a formerly disused cellar at Eerie…_

_It was the room where during a game of hide and seek with Fabian, that he and Arcturus had their first sexual encounter at the age twelve. _

_It had been Arcturus' turn to seek…_

_Arcturus stumbled upon him in the dark literally; they'd ended up kissing when his best friend fell on him. He'd complained that he'd stolen his first kiss._

_Arcturus declared they were betrothed so all of his kisses rightfully belonged to him._

_To think what happened within a few years after that…_

_Once one was done admiring the room, one had to turn one's attention to the most poignant decoration._

_A sling hung from the ceiling. _

_In that sling was his consort…_

_He had to seriously compliment his ingenuity. _

_Arthur was blindfolded, his arms and legs pulled behind him and restrained with dragon hide leather cuffs, thus putting his entire body on display for its only truly appreciative audience._

_Not unlike the pictures in the Daily Prophet of Old Nott…._

_His consort was more fetching in his opinion…_

_However, he needed some sort of exercise; Gideon wasn't exactly fond of the pudge his lover had acquired under Mary. _

_"Gideon?" _

_His admiration of his masterpiece was rudely interrupted._

_"What?"_

_"I didn't know you were into this sort of thing…"_

_"Have to make sure you don't run off again." Gideon smirked._

_"Oh…"_

_"You do look quite fetching this way." Gideon said licking his lips; he muttered a phantom hands spell that had invisible shadow hands caressing Arcturus everywhere._

_He watched as his consort's prick filled with blood, growing…_

_"Gideon…please…"_

_"Please what? I begged you not to leave me and you still abandoned me. I trusted you. You are mine remember that, I own you. Your father gave you to me. I own your vaults, your children and every part of your body. I was the first person you ever kissed, the first person you wanked with, the first person you engaged in oral sex with and the first person you ever fucked. In this second chance, I was the first person to fuck you wasn't I?"_

_Arthur nodded, "Yes…."_

_"You liked it when I fucked you didn't you? Perhaps, you have a naturally submissive temperament. Shall we test this out? You seemed to be enjoying yourself." Gideon snickered._

_"Please Gideon…"_

_"Please what?" _

_"Just fuck me…"_

_"I'm not ready for it. I'm having too much fun." _

_Gideon directed one of the phantom hands to prepare his lover._

_Arthur gasped as he was penetrated with fingers, but they fucked him before he was ready. "Gideon slow down…"_

_"No. You really, really need to learn your place. You're my consort. You should have realized that since I own you, you can't make me do anything. You belong to me in every way. Since you have yet to realize this, I think a punishment is in order." Gideon glared._

_"Gideon please."_

_"You think that is a punishment enough? I've had to wait twenty-five years to have you back, I had to steal you away from my harpy of a sister. You let her take you away and you must make up for it."_

_Gideon summoned a vibrating dildo powered with magic; he coated it with lube and then sent it to reside inside Arthur's arse. Once it was inside him it proceeded to fuck him incessantly. _

_Arthur groaned trying to get free._

_"None of that." The bindings tightened at Gideon's whim. "Since you're trying to get away again, you'll have to be punished again._

_Arthur opened his mouth to protest._

_"You better not be trying to order me around in my own house." Gideon snapped._

_Arthur hung his head._

_"No…what should I do? Hmm, I think you need a mark of some kind, that when you look at it reminds you that you're mine. Hm, perhaps I ought to pierce your nipples. You always did like to suck on mine." Gideon rose stepping towards his bonded, he found a needle on a table and heated it up with a spell. _

_He walked towards Arcturus and twisted a nipple._

_His bonded yelped but his prick started dripping._

_"You like that." Gideon picked up a ring that was clearly meant for nipples; he sterilized it as well as the nipple and used the needle to pierce Arthur._

_Arthur clearly almost came but the leather tightened on his prick and tugged his bollocks away from his body preventing him from orgasming._

_Gideon quickly attached the ring to his Bonded's nipple, a quick Episkey and it stopped bleeding as well. It looked a little fresh but he felt quite aroused seeing it. He tugged Arthur's head to his own prick, "Suck."_

_Arthur complied but slowly._

_Gideon decided to balance out the piercing and abruptly pierced the other nipple._

_Arthur's howl actually felt good while the man was sucking._

_Gideon attached the ring and healed the piercing. "I think that looks quite appealing." He grabbed Arthur's hair and started seriously fucking his mouth._

_The man was quite out of practice…_

_Which took half the fun out of it._

_"You'll need more practice." Gideon decided._

_"Please…"_

_"Please what?" Gideon frowned. _

_"Please…fuck me…" Arthur begged. _

_Gideon was more than happy to oblige. "While I don't like being ordered, I don't mind being asked." Especially when it was mutually beneficial…_

_He moved to face Arthur's arse, he used a spell to loosen him up more. Instead of removing the toy, Gideon decided to enjoy it._

_Arthur tried to move back into his thrusts, clearly enjoying it._

_Gideon recast the phantom hands and enjoyed the moans of pleasure his bonded let out._

_It was interesting fucking his Arcturus when there was a vibrator already fucking him. The sensation made it even more pleasurable…_

_Perhaps, he should keep one inside Arthur often…_

_"Please let me come…" _

_Gideon smirked, "Not yet…let me enjoy this a bit longer."_

_Gideon was still quite young and virile being a wizard. It wasn't hard to fuck Arthur through two of his own orgasms. He reached over to flick both rings as he loosened the leather that held back Arthur's orgasm. He felt Arthur shake and come hard; with his thrusts aiming for his Bonded's prostrate it wasn't hard to bring them both to another orgasm. _

_Especially with the vibrator still inside Arthur with him… _

XoooooX

_Arthur enjoyed the way Gideon dominated him…_

_He was in the bathroom at the Cannons office; he had resigned from the Ministry and was now their Head of Security. He opened his robe and looked at himself…_

_He'd toned up some; Gideon dragged him to a Muggle gym where they worked out. _

_There was one in Chudley…_

_His nipples were still pierced and he found he actually enjoyed it._

_Gideon also often made him wear the leather cock ring to work as well as personally working a sex toy inside him every morning. _

_It wasn't uncommon for it to turn on while they were at work…_

_It was Gideon's signal to head for his office._

_Arthur let out a moan._

_It started vibrating and Gideon had made sure to place it on his prostate. _

_Arthur tugged up his pants and rebuttoned his shirt. Gideon insisted they wear Muggle clothes when they came to work in case they left and went into Chudley._

_Arthur excitedly made his way to Gideon's office; it was highly arousing to have sex in his Bonded's office. _

_He let himself in, blushing slightly when the secretary left the office and locked it._

_Gideon was clearly impatient so he hurried to let himself in._

_Gideon was leaning back in his chair with his trousers undone._

_Arthur crossed the floor quickly and knelt taking Gideon's prick in his hand. He licked it, savouring the taste of his precum. Licking the head, dipping his tongue into the slit, pausing to suck and then licking up the shaft. He wanted to do this…_

_He kneaded Gideon's balls, gently but with definite purpose._

_Gideon unbuttoned his shirt, loosening his tie and removed them. _

_Arthur blushed but moaned softly when Gideon tugged on his nipple rings._

_A foot wearing only a sock teased his own prick through his trousers._

_"I want to fuck you." Gideon groaned._

_Arthur unbuckled his trousers, while still focusing on giving Gideon the blowjob he'd been yelled at for needing practice. _

_Gideon definitely approved of the light ripple of muscle Arthur acquired through their visits to the gym. Of course the public sex was a bit of a thrill…a treat if you will for working a different set of muscles._

_Arthur looked up, "How do you want me?"_

_"On my desk with your legs spread." Gideon ordered._

_Arthur stood, moving into the position he liked best. He liked to watch and feel Gideon fucking him, they were bit aggressive and he found to his complete embarrassment that he enjoyed being dominated._

_Gideon certainly took advantage of that._

_Arthur barely had a chance to try to relax before Gideon was pistoning in and out of his arse. "Fuck…"_

_Gideon tugged on one nipple and sucked on the other. "Touch yourself."_

_Arthur obeyed; damn did he enjoy it. He stroked himself, and caressed his balls. _

_Gideon knew how to please him; he'd never realized that he liked sex this way until Gideon 'punished' him. Sometimes he egged his bonded on so he was taken down there again…_

_Gideon came twice, he always did and then he let him come. _

_Arthur loved the feeling of Gideon's seed inside him…_

_If Gideon had taken him like this when they were in school, he would never have left him. All those wasted years…the only benefit were his kids but twenty-five years he could have enjoyed this…_

_Gideon kissed him, touching him seemingly everywhere at once. His phantom hands spell, his lover was fond of it…_

_"Whom do you belong to?"_

_"You…" Arthur admitted, as if he didn't feel Gideon everywhere._

_He had the nipple rings and the nearly ever present toy inside him. _

_He'd been Gideon's lover and a former Auror before he was hired here. Since he proved to be a great deal more than just the boss' lover, he wasn't teased that much but he did get quite jealous when he heard the staff commenting on how sexy Lord Prewett was._

_"You hungry?"_

_Arthur blushed, "A little…"_

_"Want more of this? Or would you like real food?"_

_"You want to go out?"_

_"Sure, we do actually have to eat even if I do enjoy you for a snack." _

_It would be more preferable if Gideon left a few claiming marks beyond the nipple rings…_

XoooooX

_"I've been thinking you need something else…" Gideon mused lying in bed with Arthur._

_"What?" Arthur blushed; he already had the nipple rings…_

_"Another piercing. Maybe a tattoo. I like knowing you can't forget that you're mine."_

_"You're rather naughty for a healer."_

_"Perhaps, I enjoy piercing you."_

_"Maybe I like it." Arthur admitted shyly._

_They both got hard at the thought…_

_"Hm…how about a Prince Albert?"_

_"What is that?" Arthur frowned._

_Gideon grabbed his prick and pinched the head; "A piercing here that is often a ring."_

_Arthur groaned, "You must be kidding…"_

_"Don't make me tie you up and do it." Gideon snapped. "If I want you to have one you will."_

_"Gideon…it's my prick. I'm just unsure about being pierced there." _

_"I think you will enjoy being pierced there, especially if I blindfold you again." Gideon smirked._

_"I'm very sensitive there already. It's really going to hurt." Arthur whinged._

_"You let me do it; I'll let you fuck me."_

_Arthur blinked at him, "You haven't let me do that since you got pregnant with Dennis…"_

_"Imagine it, the sensation of my hot arse and cooler metal…maybe not a full ring. Perhaps just a barbell with a slight curve, with the balls of the piercing flush on your skin."_

_Arthur groaned, "Do you have to make it sound so erotic?"_

_Gideon smirked, "Perhaps."_

_"Don't tell me, you've been plotting this for a while and I'm going to end up having it whether I agree or not?" Arthur sighed._

_"True but I would prefer your agreement."_

_"I know I'm going to regret this."_

_Gideon dragged him down to the cellar naked without a care, the older children with the exception of Percy were bonded and didn't live at home but some were still at Hogwarts. Dennis their youngest wasn't bonded and since he wasn't there they were home alone plus it was a weekend._

_Arthur wasn't in the mood to really protest, but he wasn't exactly pleased to find himself trussed up like before. _

_"You really do look hot this way." Gideon mused as he slipped the cock ring on to hold him stiff. _

_"Can I have the blindfold? I'd rather not watch."_

_Gideon shrugged putting it on before he proceeded to pierce him. Of course piercing nipples weren't exactly the same thing…but Gideon didn't trust anyone to touch his Arcturus. If he wanted them, then he had to do it himself. _

_Arthur whimpered at the needle but he couldn't see it._

_A bit of a numbing charm and the swift application of the slightly curved barbell was followed with an Episkey. It was Ravenclaw blue steel, which pleased Gideon immensely…_

_ It was also about 3.2 mm._

_While it wasn't painless, it was over quickly. Between the numbing and the Episkey it was over quickly. Gideon was quite adept with a needle for a milkman …_

_Arthur was a bit surprised when Gideon took him in his mouth and started to give him the best blowjob of his life. _

_The best thing about magic was that things healed a lot faster than naturally. So it wasn't any wonder that Arthur was quite ready to fuck Gideon as soon as he was hard._

_Gideon let him down and dragged him back to their bedroom shoved him down on the bed and proceeded to ride him._

_Arthur was a bit turned on by Gideon's heavy-handed behaviour. Merlin if that didn't feel amazing… _

_A guy likes knowing he's desirable and it did feel amazing being fucked but he hadn't had memorable sex in years. It had been a very long time, over twenty-five years since he remembered having sex with Gideon. The consummation had been quick, enjoyable he supposed but there were walls between them._

_He had nine children and he couldn't remember conceiving any of them. Gideon said he was drunk both times but he wished he remembered._

_Who had nine kids and couldn't remember the sex?_

_Probably a poor lover with low alcohol tolerance…_

_He was very distracted by the sensation inside his prick…that was new. _

_Gideon tugged on his nipples rings and he came hard. It felt different and his orgasm lasted longer. He ended up being wiped out afterwards. _

_"Don't I always know best?" Gideon smirked._

_"I know."_

XoooooX

When they woke up it was morning…

Andromeda and Remus were clearly tired but smug.

Ted was asleep at Andromeda's feet still.

Gideon yawned, "Did you catch it?"

Remus pointed to a dark glimmering cage.

Gideon nodded, "So we can go then?"

Arthur blindly rubbed his eyes and chest. Then he turned bright red, "You never mentioned that!" his face turned red.

Remus frowned at him, "Mentioned what?"

"That anything that happens in the dreams happens in reality."

Gideon tugged up Arthur's pyjama top…

To his almost smug satisfaction he found Arcturus' nipples were pierced and then he groped him lower. Arcturus' prick had that piecing too…

Arthur pulled away and tugged down his shirt. "This is so embarrassing!"

Andromeda snorted, "Why should it be? Ted's got them."

Ted woke to sound of his name, "Yes mistress?"

Andromeda poked him, "Do you or do you not have piercings?"

Ted blushed, "Yes. Why?"

"Arcturus thinks it's something to be ashamed of." Andromeda sneered.

Ted shook his head, "It's not embarrassing, not now anyway. It was when I was younger until I realized that it was something private and yet not. It's a bit contradictory I know but it's true. You don't have to show them to anyone if you don't want to. I see them as a permanent reminded that I belong, they are a mark put on my body to remind me whom I belong to."

"You're a man don't you mind being someone's property?"

Ted shrugged, "It's Andromeda, no man could control her. If you want to be with her you have to agree to her terms. These were a test to see if I would be able to deal with her. She did them herself…I liked it. It's not for everyone but sometimes there are men who are better for in a relationship where they are usually submissive. Andromeda grounds me. I know she wouldn't hurt me. Being her choice out of all the others she could have chosen gave me some pride. I stand up to people more; she's the only one I would let order me about because I enjoy it. It's a trust relationship, I trust her not to go too far and she trusts me to tell her when I'm uncomfortable."

"You're an odd one Tonks." Arthur sighed.

"So? Annie says I've got bollocks forged from Goblin steel, perhaps it's true. Most men aren't comfortable enough with themselves to be with a woman on the terms we are. As long as both parties are comfortable no one has the right to tell you how your sex life ought to be because that is a personal choice." Ted chuckled.

"Well he liked it and he has them so he'll keep them."

Arthur swallowed.

Remus smirked, "I won't think less of you. It's not like Severus and I don't have our own quirks. Though I'll probably draw a line at piercings, I don't think he'd be agreeable."

"Is it too early to check?" Gideon frowned.

"If you shared dreams then I'd say it's safe to err of the opinion that you are. You can check your family tapestries of course but the detection spell needs you to be at least four weeks before it's worth trying. It's not reliable before then." Andromeda snickered, "Are you eager to have children? Aren't you getting a bit old?"

Remus frowned, "You dozed off once yourself just before I threw it in the shadow cage when the trap rendered it blind and visible."

Andromeda paled, "No. I can't get pregnant. I had a hard pregnancy with Nymphadora and two miscarriages after her. I have to have the contraceptive spell cast on myself every two years."

Ted frowned, "Annie after you treated Kingsley's burn you had that issue with your magic. You missed your appointment because you offered it to one of your own patients."

Andromeda sighed, "I can not go through it again. The last time I was told it would kill me if I became pregnant and miscarried. They had to remove the last surgically."

"Well then we can hope right? All of the normal risk factors that normally cause miscarriages didn't. We recommend that you eat properly, have proper care from a healer, that you avoid flying or brewing and yet all of the foetuses seem to be healthy." Ted grinned. "We could do it. I know you wanted to give Dora siblings."

"We did fine with her. It was difficult enough balancing our work, training and parenthood." Andromeda muttered.

"We're older, you can take time off. That war is over and with so many Death Eaters imprisoned with greater security so that stress is gone. You can focus on you. If you like you can spend time here overseeing the students. It's less stress and it would be wise to have a birth healer around in case of sudden labour." Ted said with a Cheshire grin. "Merlin knows that Pomfrey's a bit useless."

"This is dangerous and if I were treating someone with my history I would advise them to seek an abortion."

"You won't." Ted said softly, "You want that baby as much as I do."

"Damn you." Andromeda hissed standing, "Damn you Edwin." Her shoulders were shaking as she left with her spine stiff.

Ted sighed and hurried after her.

Remus flicked his wand and the cage with the captured Lilithean seemed to be tethered to him. "Well if you'll excuse me I have professors to see. Perhaps, there is enough humanity left in this creature to question."

Remus left soon after.

Arthur glared, "I'm not okay with this…"

Gideon sighed, "We both fucked each other so it's possible that we both conceived and considering how fertile you are its very probable. So you're going to have to get used to our relationship."

"We're together and I signed the contract. Seriously do you have to want me to have these?" Arthur whinged.

"I think it's sexy and while I would have preferred to actually put them on you in reality you will keep them. I meant it I own your body. While I would have preferred to have better reasons and a more fair relationship I still had difficulty trusting you." Gideon sighed.

While Arthur was still pouting Gideon summoned Jocy a Prewett elf and decided he wanted to go The Eerie.

While Arcturus was behaving this way he was not going to subject his godparents to this. No one would enjoy being forced to listen to Arcturus whinging about the consequences of the dreams they endured during the attempt to trap the Lilithean.

* * *

What do you think? Outstanding? Exceeds Expectations? Acceptable? Poor? Dreadful? Troll?

A/N: please check out my collaboration fic Chosen Darkness with my friend donnethan valantyne 9

It features an independent future Dark Harry Lord of the Snakes lol.


	10. Family tree2

I did not sleep with that wizard! Family Tree

**Septimus Weasley + Cedrella Black**

Arcturus [Arthur] Evrain Weasley [February 6, 1954] Former Auror, now working for the Misuse of Magic Office.

Bilius Cygnus Weasley [b. 1957, d. 1977]

Cador Weasley [b.1959] Writer, published by Whiz-Hard Books

**Drystan Prewett + Dana Burke**

Fabian Lancelot Prewett [b. January 3, 1954 d. July 1981]

Gideon Lamorak Prewett [b. January 3, 1954]

Mary Lynette Prewett [b. October 30, 1957]

**Arthur Weasley + Mary (Molly) Prewett**

William Bronwen Weasley [B. November 29, 1971]

Charles Hector Weasley [b. December 12, 1972]

Percival Bran Weasley [b. August 22, 1975]

Fredrick Maris Weasley [b. April 1, 1978]

George Caius Weasley [b. April 1, 1978]

Ronald Bilius Weasley [b. March 1, 1980]

Ginevra Mary Weasley [b. August 11, 1981]

**Arthur Weasley + Gideon Prewett**

Colin Arthur Prewett (Creevey) [Dec 6, 1980]

Mafalda Prewett [March 31, 1981] Adopted

Dennis Caradoc (Creevey) [February 10, 1983]

Gaheris Fabian Prewett [due late January, early February 1997]

Gawain Novius Prewett [due late January, early February 1997]

Gareth Rigel Prewett [due late January, early February 1997]

**Cador Weasley + Rose McKinnon**

Andret Weasley [b. September 1974]

Branor Weasley [b. September 1974]

Calibom Weasley [b. October 19 1978]

**Bill Weasley + Fleur Delacour**

Louis Arthur Weasley-Delacour [Due early to mid November 1996]

**Viktor Krum + Charlie Weasley**

Alexis Mark Krum [Due November 1996]

**Andret Weasley + Penelope Clearwater**

Price Anir Clearwater [Due early to mid November 1996]

**Fred Weasley + Angelina Johnson**

Clarine Lorena Weasley [Due August/September 1996]

**Brecc Montague + George Weasley**

Fenice Clarissa Montague [Due late August, early September 1996]

Galiene Davina Montague [Due late August, early September 1996]

**Calibom Weasley + Susan Bones**

Andrea Aimee Bones [b. 17 Jul 1996]

**Ronald Weasley + Lavender Brown**

Gwendolyn Hyacinth Brown-Weasley [Due mid-late September 1996]

**Seamus Finnigan + Colin Prewett**

Colman Shamus Finnigan [Due late July- early August 1996]

**Gregory Goyle + Mafalda Prewett**

Gwyneth Alethea Goyle [Due mid-late September 1996]

**Michael Corner + Ginevra Weasley**

Michelle Ginevra Corner [Due early-mid September 1996]


	11. Chapter 8

Title: Rise of the Cannonites

Pairings: GideonxArthur, BreccxGeorge, ViktorxCharlie and BillxFleur ect.

Summary: A spin-off story of '_I did not sleep with that wizard!_' focusing on the Weasley-Prewett family. Tracks the family's rise to fame (or is it infamy?) as a Quidditch Dynasty.

* * *

Chapter 8

Arcturus had been pouting for hours and Gideon was sick of it.

It was childish and unbecoming of a former Auror who was nearly a grandfather through most of their children.

"Arcturus I have quite had enough of your foolishness. If being my consort is so distasteful I can arrange for you to have private rooms. Then we can only met at work or over the table at meals. I am sorry if having my mark on you is embarrassing. I won't give you up and I refuse to share you. So either grow up and get over it or I shall have you moved out of my rooms." Gideon snapped.

Arthur winced and paled, "Don't…I'm sorry. It's just…I didn't expect to wake up with them."

"A pathetic excuse for childish sulking." Gideon snorted. "It's pretty poor manners you've shown. I would be embarrassed to have your parents witness it or your children. Especially with how irresponsible some of your children are."

Arthur groaned, "I hadn't realized I was that bad."

"You are. Since Ronald and Ginevra refuse to consent to Bondings still, you and Septimus will have to sign for them. They are underage unlike the twins and are unable to legally give consent. I believe since it is a bonding of convenience to young Michael that a bonding contract will be all that will be needed to make Ginevra his bonded. However there is the possibility that she might stray…" Gideon mused.

"In the case of Lady Lavender, it is a love match. She would want more ceremony but Ron won't consent to that. Perhaps in time they might renew their bonds but I worry for her. Ron is a selfish petulant boy who Molly spoilt…" Arthur frowned.

"Perhaps, fatherhood will waken him from his complacently." Gideon said without belief.

"The sooner they are bonded the less chance they have of ending up like my poor nephew." Arthur sighed.

"If you are quite done with your own dramatics we can discuss this with your father. The betrothal contracts are signed but we did hope to not have to bond them without their consent." Gideon said rising and smoothing the wrinkles from his robes.

They entered the floo and called out, "Somerset, Godric's Hollow, Weasley Hall."

They emerged in the Receiving Room and made their way up to Lord Septimus' study.

"Well you are much later then I expected. Was it successful?" Septimus smirked.

Gideon frowned at him, "Father what is it you know?"

"I was considering how best to give my congratulations. Cedrella checked the tapestry this morning and was not exactly surprised to find three names had appeared over the night. She knew of your assistance in the trap…" Septimus chuckled.

"Three?" Gideon swallowed, three infants of their own, a Third year and nearly all of their children bonded or engaged were expecting.

"Yes; Gaheris Fabian, Gawain Novius and Gareth Rigel. I would suspect that Gaheris, Gawain and Gareth are chosen due to Prewett tradition of using Arthurian legend names. Novius is probably for myself, after all my parents did use numeric names for myself and my siblings. Rigel is no doubt for Cedrella; the Blacks use celestial objects for their names mostly." Septimus smirked.

"Three? I doubt one of us is carrying triplets…" Gideon mused, "It is more likely that I am carrying a single child. Since you were bedded twice in the dreams, I suspect you are carrying twins."

Arthur groaned.

"It's only fair you know." Gideon snorted, "After all, I already gave you two myself. You had seven with my harpy of a sister and we adopted my cousin. You are my consort and I'd say it's your duty."

Arthur swallowed, "You're right. I'll…bear it."

"You're already carrying." Gideon frowned.

"I meant I'd deal with it." Arthur scowled.

"You really need to get used to the idea of being a consort." Septimus chided, "A majority of consorts are bearers, though it is rare to have a consort that is a sire unless the bonded are both heads of their own Houses. There are exceptions like the Prince consort who is the sire of the heirs to the House of Prince."

"Heiresses." Gideon corrected.

"Well now that is unexpected Prince Heiresses eh? George was an oddity because female offspring are more difficult to conceive for a wizard couple. With George managing to carry this far despite all possible complications and chances of loss they might have a chance. Especially if Lord Prince is given proper care from the beginning. Considering how much he is disliked as a professor I do hope he proves to be a decent parent." Septimus mused.

"We were hoping we could push the bondings of Ronald and Ginevra forward. They still refuse to give consent. They are born for your House not mine, as their legal guardian I would advise you to sign the contracts and hand them over without fuss." Gideon said stiffly.

"Especially, in light of the Bones heiress' untimely birth." Septimus nodded. "I will floo Lord Brown and Mr. Corner. The sooner it is done the better."

"We knew we could trust you Uncle." Gideon grinned.

With the betrothal contracts already signed it wouldn't take much to push bonding through even if Ginevra and Ronald were against the matches. Given the situation despite the protests they would have little choice but to give in. Perhaps, in time if they still proved unsuited they could petition for divorce…

XoooooX

While his in-laws, Brecc's parents still were contemptuous of him George put a brave face on and treated them with the respect they deserved.

George still blamed himself for Brecc's injuries and despite his pregnancy he did his best to see that Brecc was taken care of. He would do his best to prove his worth.

"Are we going in to work today?" Brecc asked.

They had breakfasted in their sitting room in the suite prepared in their private wing. Although Montague children were traditionally cared for in the nursery by elves George didn't want that.

George swallowed, "Would it be too terrible if I wanted to care for our girls myself?"

Brecc blinked at him, "How so?"

"I'd like to nurse…I know Harry does. I want to feed, clothe and care for them mostly myself. I can't take them into the lab with me. I did sort of wonder if I could have bassinets or baskets in the office for them. I don't think they'd be in the way. I'd come up and feed them. I'd make sure they weren't a bother." George stammered out in a nervous sort of babble.

"You want to be their primary caretaker?" Brecc frowned.

"Is that bad?" George swallowed.

Brecc shook his head, "I have no objection. If it's good enough for Potters and Malfoys, there is no reason why it shouldn't do for Montagues."

"Will your parents be upset?" George asked softly.

"They are our daughters. If they protest it is merely a test. If you are determined and I support your choice, they have no say. Besides, Father wouldn't want to embarrass himself by being contemptuous of you publicly. He agreed to the bonding to preserve our honour." Brecc shrugged as he caressed George's rounding stomach, "Soon…it can't be long now. The girls are maturing well despite the danger they might have been in. daughters, I never dared dream we might have them I doubted that you might return my affections despite the dreams. I didn't know we shared them…"

George blushed, "Twin heiresses are a boon, I am glad I could bring them to you. Even if I didn't know about them for most of their gestation I am glad they brought me to you."

Brecc smashed their lips together, his knee was a detriment. It made it more likely to collapse underneath him, which limited the positions they could have sex.

Sometimes he really detested his bonded's twin, they were very much alike in appearance but it was their personalities that set them apart. Despite the charisma Fred exuded, it was George who was the better twin. Fred was a flashy but poor substitute, he not only acted as if he were the better twin but he believed it the arrogant git.

George was smarter, a better student and clearly the more intelligent, creative twin.

One he was very proud to have as his bonded and the bearer of his children.

George moaned returning the kiss, it was best to breakfast in private or to have lunch delivered to the shop because they were often distracted quite easily.

Much of their intimacy since their bonding night was oral, frotting or handjobs. Since their bonding night, even gently Brecc wouldn't take him. His bonded was too conscientious about how tenuous a wizard's womb held little witches.

That Brecc was careful and looked out for him made George happy but he missed the feel of being made love to. He almost wished to have the babies today so that it would be sooner that he could have Brecc inside him once more.

The dreams he had were still erotic, they didn't share them anymore but it wasn't enough. At least neither of them had a creature inheritance…that would make this more difficult.

A spell and they were both naked; George was careful how much weight he put on Brecc because he weighed more pregnant. Brecc's leg worried him…

Brecc wrapped his large hand over both of their cocks and stroked them together as he sucked a claiming mark over George's nipple. "I love your body, covered in lean muscle and tall…"

George was shorter than Brecc but he was above average in height unlike Harry who was still tiny by comparison. He clung to his bonded, groaning at the touch of Brecc's hand and the friction of its pumping. "Yours is hotter…"

Brecc smirked, "I'm glad you like it."

His memory had returned eventually, but the missing nerves would haunt his every step. He would always walk with a limp, nerves were the one thing Healing Magic couldn't regrow or repair. Brecc was touched by George's worry and working around his disability. He was used to being the tallest wizard in school, one of the better students and one of the better built. He had always had a strong constitution so he was rarely ill and if he was it was short-lived. His knee was a weakness he had to learn to live with…

His George shouldn't have to feel responsible for his injury; it was more Fred's fault then George's. George had always been in his twin's shadow but being at his side made the other stronger and he stood up to the arrogant Fred.

George let Brecc tease and mark his body, content that Brecc would never mistreat him. Slytherin his bonded might be but at his core he was honourable. He might play dirty on the pitch but that was the extent of his shady tactics. He adored him…almost to the point of idolatry which was dangerous and he had to temper that.

They came nearly together, groaning out their climaxes.

Brecc grinned down at George, pleased that his bonded liked indulging in pleasure as much as he did. They'd wasted a lot of time at least half of their Hogwarts years when they could have been together but they were together now. The bonding contract was unbreakable, Brecc had argued for that. He would take no other consort…

George was his only consort, the only bearer of his children that he would accept. Most Slytherin witches would turn on him for his knee…

Not George who blamed himself needlessly…

Brecc kissed him, "I suppose we ought to floo to the office. You still have much to teach me about your business."

George blushed, "Alright."

"We ought to shop for baby things. Perhaps, after lunch?" Brecc grinned.

George nodded, "If you think you can…"

"I have my cane and I have you. Between the two I will be alright." Brecc assured him banishing the seed from their skin and then casting refresher charms on them both before setting George on his feet. "We'll have to redress."

"You enjoy undressing me…" George looked away.

"Of course, you're my bonded. It's my privilege to take pleasure in your body."

George hit him playfully on the arm, "Stop."

Brecc chuckled, "never."

They dressed and then flooed from their sitting room to the shop.

XoooooX

Fred was restocking shelves when Angelina came storming down the stairs.

"I've heard of cold feet but this is ridiculous." Angelina glared. "Our families have come to an agreement, you liked me enough to bed me and now you're refusing to agree to bond me? This is your daughter Fredrick Maris Weasley! They deserve a dad; this baby is putting my Quidditch career on hold. You should take responsibility."

"I never wanted to be dad alright!" Fred snapped. "I don't want to be tied down. It was fun and I like you but I don't want kids."

"Who is going to inherit this place then?" Angelina retorted.

"Leave it to family loving George. I might not like Montague but they already proved their fertility. They can have a son or two at some point; one can have the title and the other the shop. He is the primary owner anyway, the sneaky bastard." Fred grumbled.

"I didn't want to be a mum just out of school either."

"So neither of us want it and it's too late to abort. I don't want to be bonded." Fred glared.

"Merlin we can hear you all the way upstairs." George snapped. "That means all of Diagon Alley can hear you and I take exception to that. If you want to argue then cast some privacy wards."

"He won't bond because he doesn't want to be a father, I'm not happy about being a mum either. So we're at a standstill, still." Angelina said her hands on her hips.

"Merlin, what is so terrible about being a parent?" George hissed. "You're acting as idiotic as Ron and Ginny."

Fred reeled as if he'd been slapped. "I'm nothing like Ron."

"Really? Sexually interested in the hottest girl in your year but not interested in bonding? You're about as stubborn about it as he is, he probably planned to bond to Hermione. She deserves better, someone smart who actually loves her. She's been around so much like Harry I see her as family. I wouldn't want her with Ron though." George snorted.

"If you want her as family why didn't you choose her rather than your Slytherin?" Fred tossed back.

"Because I love Brecc after what you did to him, offering myself as his bonded and bearing his children is a small thing. He cares for me; he is gentle with me and never makes me feel guilty about his injury. Brecc makes me feel like I matter that someone sees me outside your shadow. He gives me confidence, and because of him I don't have to pretend to be the lesser twin. I may not have your flash or your playboy ways, I don't have to. I can just be me and someone likes me that way. Hermione is a nice girl but I don't like her above that of a sister, I'd trade Ginny for her any day. I might not know Michael Corner well but I pity him being stuck with her. If you could come to an agreement…"

"Grandfather will take nothing less then a full bonding." Fred grumbled.

"Dad won't accept anything less. He hopes being a mother will cure me of wanting to fly." Angelina frowned.

"Then I see you have one option. Bond but live separately. You can attend Cannon events as spouses, when you wish to be intimate you can but you can be bonded only on paper. As for little Clarine if you are both too busy I'm sure I can ask Brecc if we can foster her. She can grow up with Galiene and Fenice, they'd be alike anyway being the daughters of twins. If in time you wish to have her live with you I'm sure it can be arranged."

"Well that would be easier, flying for the Cannons I won't have time to be a mother." Angelina chewed on her lip.

"Will Grandfather accept this?" Fred scowled.

"Who cares, you are Clarine's parents. If you are not ready to be parents someone will have to raise her. When you are ready or willing I'll give her back." George chewed on his lip, "That is if I can get Brecc to agree. He's not fond of Angelina and he really doesn't like you."

"If you can get your Slytherin to agree perhaps I'll consider apologizing." Fred grumbled.

"You are an arrogant git." George glared. "I offer to take in your daughter and you say that if my bonded agrees then you'll apologize for his injury that is your fault? I am beyond ashamed of sharing the same face. I pity you Angie having to be bonded to the likes of him. You deserve better…I always saw you as a friend. I'll ask Brecc, if he agrees you better hope you are a lot more apologetic then you are right now. I really dislike being your twin right now." He left the two glaring former Gryffindors storming off.

XoooooX

Brecc looked up when the door to the office slammed open and then shut. "Did you deal with them?"

George threw himself into a chair, "I lectured them and told Fred he was being as stubborn as Ron. They are mad because they don't want to be parents. Fred said he has no intention or desire to be a father or a spouse. Angelina just wants to fly and won't have time to be a mother. They won't be allowed to have anything less then a full bonding. It wouldn't be right to have dad have to raise a grandchild."

"If they both refuse to take responsibility then as his twin you'll have to take it. We'll foster the girl but her inheritance or dowry is their responsibility mind." Brecc scowled. "That is if you think you can handle carrying for three instead of two…"

George blushed, "I hope you'd agree…I was unsure of how to ask. I'm glad you agree it's the best choice. Their parents won't approve but if they won't raise her, she should be raised with affection. I don't want Clarine to feel unloved…"

Brecc pushed his chair back, "I wouldn't want her to suffer either because her parents are irresponsible, selfish children."

"Well Fred has no choice but to apologize and be grateful…" George mused, his eyes flashing, "He ought to have apologized before…"

"At least he doesn't have to worry about trying to raise a family in such a cramped space." Brecc sighed.

"I'm glad you're honourable…" George grinned at his bonded, "I knew I could rely on you." He didn't have to ask because Brecc decided to do the right thing on his own…

He had the better choice in bonded; he was not the lesser twin. George was the more mature and the wiser twin, Fred refused to grow up and his bonded-to-be wasn't much better.

George moved to sit on the arm of Brecc's chair and they proceeded to work on organizing the office better.

XoooooX

Greg wasn't the wisest of wizards; he had Mafalda's heart and hand. Yet he had yet take her to his home at Lanesborough.

They hadn't had a ceremonial bonding…

He didn't want to seem like a copycat but he was partial to the ceremony that Lovegood and Longbottom had. Greg was unsure how to broach the subject…

"There is something on your mind Greg, you can speak." Mal sighed closing her book after memorizing the page number.

"With the blood wards up, I could take you home to Lanesborough. That is if you'd rather be mistress of your own house. We're legally bonded but I was worried that you'd rather something ceremonial…" Greg mumbled.

Mal sighed, "Greg I never expected to have you which is why I refused to accompany you to the Yule Ball. I never took pleasure in your bed before we were bonded, because I didn't want to taste something I couldn't keep. The kisses we shared in secret I cherished but I knew then that your father would never approve. To be your wife was a fantasy I barely dared hope for. I held the dreams we shared unknowingly close to my heart, I was glad to come to your bed the night after you signed the bonding contract a virgin. I don't need a fancy ceremony, I am your consort, your wife and your bonded. I am the mother of your daughter and that is what matters. We'll be sharing an apartment in Hogwarts, nothing else matters to me."

Greg blinked, "So you don't want something like what Lovegood had or your adopted brother Colin?"

Mal shook her head, "George is very much in love with Brecc but they only had a contract. I'm fine with that. I spent much of my childhood being told I was an embarrassment and that no one would ever want me. I have you and our daughter to prove them wrong. I'm happy with papers. If you want to go home I'll be glad to join you. It's a bit awkward being around still. Colin is at Marcheness with Seamus. I don't know where Ron will end up but Grandfather doesn't like him so I doubt it will be here. My adopted fathers aren't very pleased with him so I doubt papa will let him stay with them. As for Ginny she'll probably be forced to move to where ever it is the Corners live."

"So do you want to return with me to Lanesborough? Now that we're bonded and you're carrying my daughter, the wards will accept you." Greg asked sheepishly.

"I told you, my place is at your side. Where you go I'll go. If you wish to return home then that is where I want to be." Mal said picking up her book, "I just hope you have a decent library."

"You are welcome to read anything you wish but please don't read Veela Romances out loud." Greg groaned. "They are a habit of Giselle's that I do not particularly enjoy."

"I promise not to do so but I think you might like to hear a few of my favourite Muggle novels. I'm quite fond of Austen's Pride and Prejudice; it's a gothic romance so there is a lot of angst and misunderstanding but no sex. I take most everything I have to Hogwarts so I had them with me when I came here. I'll read you Pride and Prejudice. It somewhat reminds me of Draco and Potter." Mal chuckled. "Maybe I should send them a copy as a belated bonding gift. Potter might enjoy it…"

"What is it about?" Greg frowned; he enjoyed listening to Mal read…

"Mr. Darcy's pride and Elizabeth Bennett's prejudice and how despite these obstacles they fall in love." Mal grinned. "It is a truth universally acknowledged that a young woman in possession of a fortune must be in want of a husband." She'd reopened her book from the beginning and began to read.

Greg moved to join her on the settee and laid his head in her lap so he wouldn't be tempted to try to read and give himself a headache. This was a liberty he would never have taken if they weren't at least engaged.

Mal continued to read, adjusting her voice to give each character personality. Stroking his hair as she read pausing only to turn the page before she resumed her petting, it was relaxing to enjoy such a simple pastime and share one of her favourite books with her bonded.

She was Lady Goyle…she the unwanted witch had been loved by a prince despite being a practical pauper. She felt as happy as Elizabeth Bennett when she finally became Mrs. Darcy…

XoooooX

Since Charlie was already on paternal leave due his pregnancy and Viktor was on loan to the Cannons, they were going to need a place to stay of their own.

They packed their own things up and locked them up in the attic of the house he'd purchased after becoming a fully fledged dragon medic and keeper. He'd saved the money up, enjoying the freedom of his own place after living in the preserve's dormitory.

They were looking for a house in Hogsmeade, because Charlie had agreed to take over the Care of Magical Creature's classes despite his pregnancy. He could resort to mostly lecture if needed. Sometimes theory was better then practical, he'd found.

His specialty was dragons but he was well read in other fields of magizoology.

"You aren't using too much magic are you dragule?" Viktor asked nuzzling his neck.

"Iubito." Charlie melted, he'd always come off more manly then he really was.

It was just a front to hide that he was actually bent from his mother. He was also shorter then he appeared, his father thought he was over six foot when he was really 5'11. Viktor was a little over an inch taller and he liked that. Viktor was romantic and gentle as well as well read. He was slimmer and less muscular then he seemed beneath his glamour.

They had been set up by his boss Dragomir who was Viktor's uncle. He'd fallen in love at first sight, it was lust and awe at the world cup but it was love at first meeting.

It hadn't taken Viktor long to take him to bed, Viktor had worried that he'd be what he would be afraid to lose but he was too old to be used in the Task supposedly. He hadn't had a lot of experience having never been penetrated.

Charlie almost wished he had been in the Black Lake for Viktor to rescue…

They'd bonded this past spring and conceived later so their son was due in November. Rozica hadn't liked him at first but when told her brother whom she respected had set them up she'd begrudgingly accepted him. Viktor's father Branko liked him more and Charlie had no difficulty imagining what his bonded would look like when he was older.

"You ready?" Viktor asked.

"I don't want to leave our home…" this was where they'd begun living together soon after the Tournament.

He liked Harry and all but he felt that Viktor had been cheated out the Tournament. But he wouldn't want his Viktor to have ended up like Diggory.

Charlie shivered.

Viktor frowned, "What's wrong dragule?"

Charlie blushed, "Just thinking how proud I would have been if you'd won the tournament."

"I might have been cheated out of it, but I am glad I didn't win given that the Triwizard Cup was a portkey to some musty graveyard with a mad Dark Lord in it." Viktor scowled.

"I'm just glad you were stopped from doing anything too terrible. I might not like Diggory but I am glad you weren't punished for what you did under the Imperious." Charlie said leaning back into his bonded.

"I would never hurt you dragule." Viktor said gruffly.

"I know…" Viktor have been gentle the first time they made love. He was four years older then Viktor but Charlie didn't care. They were both Seekers, with an interest in Dragons. They were madly in love but Viktor was as clumsy at romance as he was walking on the ground.

Viktor slid a hand beneath his shirt to tease his nipples and into his trousers to tease him.

"Viktor we're…supposed to be packing." Charlie gasped out.

"It's been hours since we were in bed dragule." Viktor growled against his neck.

"What will you do when you're flying for the cannons and I'm at Hogwarts?' Charlie moaned.

"Spend our lunch hours in bed." Viktor smirked.

Charlie whimpered at the idea, he'd slowly gotten used to love making every day. They had lube that kept him from pain but increased his pleasure. "You have to stop…"

"No … we both need this and it's good for our son. You're not far enough along that it's unsafe. Come on dragule, let me…" Viktor said kissing his neck.

Charlie melted, "As you like…" he trusted Viktor; his bonded knew his limits and he too wanted Viktor.

The 1994 Quidditch World Cup Seeker picked Charlie up and carried him off to bed.

Their love-making was slow and tender, Charlie was due in November. He was only four months along, they'd been sure to use contraception before their bonding. They were bonded in April and Charlie'd conceived in May.

Viktor was so pleased, Charlie was gorgeous pregnant, his bonded truly glowed. It had saddened him that his bonded refused to invite his parents but his grandparents had given consent and come to the private ceremony.

Despite being a crowd favourite lusted after by both wizards and witches, Viktor chose a simple ceremony with only his family and a friend from Durmstrang Ivanovski who served as witness. Charlie had actually reluctantly invited his elder brother only to learn that Bill was seeing his former rival the Beauxbatons' Champion Fleur Delacour.

It was odd that he was in-laws with the French Veela witch…

He was devilishly content with his dragon keeper.

Charlie whimpered at the preparation spells cast on his arse, pulling Viktor close so his bonded entered him as he moved closer. "I love you."

"I as well." Viktor kept his thrusts slow but deep.

The pace kept their orgasms at bay until they were both gasping and eager. Only then did Viktor increase his power in his thrusts.

Charlie came clinging to his bonded, once more made completely unravelled in Viktor's arms. He closed his eyes and smiled, "Thank you…"

"It was a pleasure." Viktor smirked, "Rest now. I will finish…"

"But…" Charlie protested.

"Take care of yourself and our son. I'll finish. I'll wake you in an hour so you can cook dinner." Viktor promised.

Charlie blushed, "Okay…"

Charlie fell asleep with a smile on his face, the hand bearing Viktor's ring on his stomach.

Viktor smoothed back his short red hair, "Rest dragule."

XoooooX

Ginny threw herself on her bed at her grandmother's.

That stuck up Slytherin had her grandmother wrapped around her finger and even was a Lady. A Squib and a Muggle's daughter was Lady Goyle, granted she had an idiot for a bonded but she was still a Lady.

That damn Lilithean, how dare it make her pregnant with Corner's daughter! She was Harry Potter's destined Lady Potter.

Malfoy had him under the Imperious there was no way her Harry would care Malfoy's babies.

Her grandmother disliked her and she couldn't even owl her mother, she hated Uncle Gideon and refused to call him papa.

Her marks were apparently an embarrassment…

To be related to the three best marks of her year was insulting.

Luna was her cousin by marriage even if Neville and herself were what third cousins? To find out Colin was her half brother was insulting, her uncle raped her father and now they were bonded? Shouldn't he be in Azkaban or something? Mafalda that stuck-up Slytherin was an adopted sister- no one asked her about that! She hated Uncle Gideon! That stuck up Ravenclaw.

She was still pissed about being betrothed to Michael whom she was starting to hate. How dare he insist they be bonded? She wished she wasn't watched so carefully, Ginny would get rid of the child if she could. She had no desire to be a mother.

Let Michael have the brat if he wanted it so much. Being bonded to Michael Corner irritated her. She didn't care if he was rich, he was not Harry Potter and he wouldn't do.

She had to find some way out of being bonded for life to Michael…

The Ravenclaw maybe decent in bed but she would be Lady Potter…

XoooooX

Not only was he required to spend two hours an afternoon with Lavender, Ron was forced to do revisions and attend all the flighty blonde's healer appointments.

He had no intention of bonding to the heiress, although her having money and her worship soothed his pride.

Did Harry have to be so unaccepting of his crush on Lavender? You'd think the boy was jealous but no even Cho Chang wasn't good enough for him. Hermione was just jealous, she maybe more intelligent but she was a bossy know-it-all who grated on his nerves when she lectured. She was like a female Percy; they deserved each other, forgetting that Percy had been Oliver's lover.

No wonder Chang was attached to Davies; Harry was an idiot letting that one get away.

So he'd be forcibly bonded against his will to Lavender Brown, at least he'd get a decently filled vault. Merlin knew he wouldn't get anything from that stuck up git he had for a grandfather and his dad's pathetic new bonded hated him.

He couldn't count on anything from his father.

At least if he was bonded he'd have an allowance from Lavender's dowry, sometimes it wasn't so bad to have a rich bonded.

He'd put up a stink about it, it wasn't exactly very Gryffindor but he had not objection to a mercenary bonding.

Ron cared nothing for Lavender as a person, in fact he wasn't even sure that his lust would survive very long and he sure didn't want to be a father at sixteen.

Damn the idiotic Lili-whatever creature!

Ron blamed it for his troubles, if he could have the money without the witch or the child he'd be happy.

XoooooX

Colin was glad it was only one…

He was close to birth; thankfully Seamus' Aunt Áine had some healer training and was keeping an eye on him.

Colin pitied her, finding out her only child was a Death Eater. He worried that Seamus' uncle also had such leanings but the wizard was coolly polite to him.

He liked Seamus' parents and grandparents; Seamus' grandmother Bertina was surprisingly his dad's aunt. Something that had gone overlooked due to Seamus' son growing inside him. They were merely second cousins, but it was distant enough with other blood mixed in but barely.

The first thing he had to learn was Gaelic, Seamus and his family spoke it often. It made Colin feel out of place…

Lady O'Shanesey took pity on him and gave him lessons as well as showing him how a house like Marcheness was run. Easing him into things she was…

Colin was forever snapping pictures with his camera, chronicling his life as Seamus' husband. He was shy with his new relations but tried to make the best of it.

His son was expected to be delivered sometime next month, in early august if everything continued to go well.

Seamus was forever offering him treats, Ireland was full of tastes and dishes he was unfamiliar with due to his upbringing in Wales.

Colin worried he was getting spoilt…

Seamus was being instructed in his grandfather's duties as a Lord.

Given that his Uncle no longer had an heir, if his Aunt didn't bear another child before his uncle died, then Seamus might find himself named the O Mordha heir as well.

If Colin wasn't gaining weight and looking like a chubby boy hopefully getting ready for a growth spurt you might not even guess he was pregnant. Being Muggle-raised he hadn't a clue wizards could have babies without a witch until Seamus told him. His fear of having a child and his unease with being bent had kept him from allowing Seamus to bed him or even to allow Seamus to invite him to the Yule Ball.

"Thinking a stór?" Seamus said wrapping his arms around Colin's waist, caressing the stomach where their son was growing. "How is our son?'

"Kicking…" Colin said shyly.

He maybe married to Seamus and had taken pleasure in his bed but he was still shy.

"Mmm…I see. So how are you a stór? Tired? Hungry?" Seamus asked kissing his neck.

"Content." Colin squeaked.

"are you sure you aren't tired? Colm's kicking kept you up late…" Seamus frowned.

"We both napped while you where with your grandfather." Colin said quietly.

"Soon he'll be in our arms, you're beautiful a stór." Seamus said pressing his full length to Colin's back.

"Cariad." Colin moaned softly, a shy youth to have a lusty Irish man who was as fond of bed sports as he was of food, Quidditch and song was almost overwhelming for one who preferred quiet.

They were mismatched perhaps, but Seamus had his heart…

They stood there watching the fingers of sunlight on Marcheness' lawn.

Their wing faced the lawn they were bonded on…

Colin touched his ring remembering the feel of the cords that bound them. Once tied and blessed they'd sunk into their skin leaving a sort of tattoo.

"Together…" Seamus said kissing Colin's neck…

"Always…" Colin whispered.

They stood like that as the glowing fingers of sunlight painted the grass.

XoooooX

Bill liked the Chatau Silvataine and its surrounding vineyards, it was relaxing to walk through and the wine was lovely.

However he wanted to give Fleur a home of her own…

After the battle for Tinworth and arrest of three Death Eaters, Bill had finished looking in at the property called Shell Cottage.

It was a rather common name but was in fact the same lovely manor house he vaguely remembered from childhood. During the war when he was small, his mother had taken them here when she was pregnant with the twins. After that it was too much trouble….

It had belonged to the Prewett family and ought to have been Uncle Gideon's inheritance since The Eerie was to be Uncle Fabian's.

He was welcome at Château Silvataine in Aquitaine, Weasley Hall in Godric's Hollow and The Eerie in Scotland. Have spent all his time in a dreary mismatched house that was too cramped even if there was plenty of room, Bill wanted to have his own House.

He maybe his Grandfather's heir but he wanted to give Fleur her own House, his bonded was proud in her own way and would want to run her own House. He understood that and didn't wish to make ripples of discontent between his grandmother Cedrella and his bonded.

Shell Cottage was stone and perched on the top of a sand dune; they had a lovely flower and herb garden in the front yard. From the front door was a lovely view of the sea…

Behind the house was a garden that was overgrown but could be remedied easily.

Bill had fallen in love immediately.

While he could like Charlie have afforded a home of his own, this place was a belated bonding gift.

Charlie was a blissfully happy as himself and they had served as witnesses for one another.

The house had lamps that dispelled the gloom of the House because it had fewer windows then it needed. It was painted in light colours that filled it with warmth…

There were a few minor changes he wished to make, since he had no mother and his grandmother was in Somerset, Bill offered to settle the debt between himself and the Longbottoms in exchange for them having the gardens cleared, weeded and in some cases redone.

Bill wanted a sun room erected on the rear of the house that would function as an enclosed porch, a conservatory and a room for Fleur's painting.

Thankfully, arranging such things was within Lady Longbottom's power. She had a lovely conservatory and her brother-in-law was a famed herbologist so settling the debt for such labour benefit them both.

Once the House was spruced up and given a shine, Bill would present it to Fleur as a birthday present.

It was July 20th, and his bonded's birthday was August 14th. So little time, commuting from France wasn't too terrible but Bill would prefer to be home somewhere in Great Britain.

Cornwall and Dartmouth weren't exactly near neighbours but Bill didn't care. He took in a deep breath and smiled.

He felt home, now all that he needed was Fleur beside and their son in their arms.

* * *

What do you think? Outstanding? Exceeds Expectations? Acceptable? Poor? Dreadful? Troll?

A/N: please check out my collaboration fic Chosen Darkness with my friend donnethan valantyne 9

It features an independent future Dark Harry Lord of the Snakes lol.


	12. Chapter 9

Title: Rise of the Cannonites

Pairings: GideonxArthur, BreccxGeorge, ViktorxCharlie and BillxFleur ect.

Summary: A spin-off story of '_I did not sleep with that wizard!_' focusing on the Weasley-Prewett family. Tracks the family's rise to fame (or is it infamy?) as a Quidditch Dynasty.

* * *

Chapter 9

They hadn't gotten around to baby shopping yesterday because Brecc's knee was stiff after making sense of the office finally so they decided to take the morning off the next day.

Brecc didn't want to deal with Diagon Alley so soon after the attack there so they decided to visit the same baby store in Paris that George's partner Harry had shopped.

George agreed because he was curious about Paris having only left Britain to visit Bill in Egypt a few years back.

It was lovely…

They walked into Charlene's and George fell in love.

He spotted the wrought iron carriage crib and squeezed Brecc's hand, pointing it out, "They would be perfect…"

Brecc laughed, "Princesses? Well the first set of female twins in the Montague line in generations well I suppose it is quite appropriate."

George's face fell at the price…

Brecc sighed and gestured for a shop girl, "My bonded is much enamoured with this bed. We would like to purchase two of them. He can have anything else he fancies. We're expecting twin girls our selves and will become guardians of another little girl in September or October. So we're shopping for three. Galleons George are no object, I want only the best for our daughters."

George hugged him impulsively, "Thank you…"

Brecc knew that life with his 'mother' had been unhappy at least and the Weasleys especially by Draco had been insulted for their poverty.

Everything they had had been second hand or hand-me-downs. It infuriated to know his George had been treated unfairly. He should have told Draco to lay off…

George exclaimed over the Jewelled Crown iron changing table nearby and the soft pad that would cradle an infant that was paired with it. He darted around touching the large pale pink double armoire dresser that was crowned with a moulding that made it reminiscent of a castle, "This is perfect…"

Brecc nodded, gesturing for it to be placed on his tab as well.

George found a wall scone and a floor lamp charmed with lumos that the he adored.

Brecc was quite enjoying this little shopping trip but requested a padded stool chuckling in French to the shop girl that with three infants to provide for that his bonded might be awhile.

The girl twittered, "Yes… you are a kind bonded to give him such freedom. I hope I am so lucky."

Brecc shook his head replying in French, "No it is I who is lucky."

George darted here and there choosing this and that, turning to Brecc to see if it was alright.

Brecc smiled at him, "Choose whatever you like. I trust you."

He found a large rug decorated with pink roses and blue-silver vines that he had to have and added it to the list.

There was a set of pure white bedding with pink bows that would be lovely but George hoped his princesses wouldn't have his red hair.

George chose wall decorations including a lovely tapestry of a castle with pink roofed towers.

There was an adorable toy box with a couch like top…George had to have it.

He kept picking things out for his girls when he remembered his niece. The poor girl, her parents didn't want her…

How could he have forgotten her as well?

Brecc noticed something was wrong with George and limped to him, leaning on his cane, "What's wrong?"

George sniffed, "I forgot her…"

Brecc hugged him, "It's alright, we're setting up a room for her. A room right next to Fenice and Galiene's remember? She'll have her own room and all her own things. All the girls will have their own things. When they are babies it won't matter so much if the twins share but when they get old enough to have favourite colours or animals we'll get them. Not enough to seem like we spoil them, just enough so they know that we know what they like and Clarine will never want for affection. We won't be her parents but we'll be her beloved uncles who love her to pieces."

George let Brecc reassure him; his emotions were all screwed up because of the pregnancy probably. Which was why he was so angry with Ron, Ginny and Fred…right?

Brecc kissed his hair, "Come on. Clarine deserves something as epic as princesses for her room. Why don't you pick something nice? Maybe a crib and changing table similar to her cousins'?"

George kissed him and smiled, "You're the best." Then he scurried off to examine the other themes for girls.

Brecc floated the stool along behind him while he followed George.

They both decided on the fairy theme at the same table falling for the same lavender fairy painting.

Then George was selecting another wrought iron crib, this one was pink and scalloped and a changing table from a design line called Magic Garden. Soon he had chosen a armoire dresser with a mirrored door and a fairy toy box. There was a lilac printed infant rocker he had to have and a flowered chandelier with a matching ceiling medallion.

George's usually good humour was restored and he finished choosing furniture before turning to clothing to fill the dressers and armoires.

He liked dresses but with his luck his girls would probably hate them…

Well he could buy them anyway, until they got old enough to complain.

By the time he was 'done' for the moment anyway George did not want to know how much he spent.

Brecc signed the bill to have it charged to their personal vault that had been completely given to him at the time of their bonding. Before he only had a small allowance but now that he was bonded and a real adult with responsibilities so he can access to the principal.

Brecc paid without caring about the cost and had them agree to send it by packing portkey the next day before taking George out to a celebratory meal at his favourite restaurant.

XoooooX

Charlie had agreed to rent his old Head of House's cottage in Hogsmeade for the next year.

They were greatly assisted with the moving in by his grandfather's house elves.

They had arranged their bedroom first, putting it in exactly the same way it had been in Romania.

Then they went to unpack the rest of the house.

Their kitchen and pantry were filled with food as well as Charlie's dishes and silver.

His grandmother had surprising gifted them with new furniture for their living room.

It was cosy their house…

It was only a year and Charlie already missed his first home but this was nice too.

They found the house arranged quite comfortably with the exception of their study which was still filled with shrunken furniture and boxes.

Viktor refused to let him cook and sent an elf to the best restaurant in town with orders for that evening's specials as well as a sack of galleons to cover their meal.

Charlie curled up in Viktor's arms, wondering how in Merlin's name he ended up so lucky.

XoooooX

Bill stole all of the nursery things that Fleur and her mother Apolline had picked out for their son. He had floated them into a bag that closely resembled his briefcase that had an undetectable extending charm on it before flooing to Shell Cottage to meet Augusta Longbottom and her elves.

"You know she'll be very angry when she finds out you messed with her nursery." Augusta warned.

Bill flushed, "I had her sketch of what she wanted. She just hadn't found a proper room at the Château."

Augusta gestured at a nearby elf, "Rila will help."

Bill floated everything out of the bag, "Thanks Augusta."

"If preparing your house fulfils our debt I will be happy to assist." Augusta shrugged.

"The garden? How is the garden?" Bill asked curious.

"I put Neville and my brother-in-law Alger Wood in charge of it. They are herbologists so they can deal with it. I believe they plan to prune and weed returning it to its original glory." Augusta gestured carelessly. "The sunroom is finished just as you requested and the easel as well as the painting supplies including a roll of canvas and a variety of framing wood are arranged in closet so she can build her own canvases. The paints are in the chest as you requested in the exact order she prefers. The stool is precisely set before the easel."

Bill darted to the sunroom and grinned, "It's perfect."

In the shaded corner was perfect for a bassinet and later a playpen for Louis as he grew. Fleur could paint while being sure of his safety.

It would be brilliant and Fleur would love it…

Hopefully, she wouldn't kill him for borrowing her nursery items and having it set up as a gift.

XoooooX

Michael begged of working at Whiz-Hard so he could go baby shopping.

Ginny was at home pouting.

She lived to make him miserable.

Michael sorely regretted ever getting involved with her but he wanted their daughter to grow up loved. He'd take her everywhere…

His father was a fool if he thought Ginny would discover a mothering bone in her body after the baby was born. He'd be lucky if Ginny didn't insist on returning to Gryffindor Tower.

Michael certainly wouldn't insist that she share his apartment, he would never leave her alone with his daughter. He just couldn't trust his bonded…

He hoped that she kept her distance from Harry Potter; he very much doubted that whoever he was pregnant by would be too forgiving. If Harry was pregnant then he wouldn't be accepting of her advances.

Michael walked into the Diagon Alley baby store; he wanted a garden room for Michelle.

Princess was too common and well he liked flowers…

Nothing like roses which was overused in his opinion…

Michael didn't know what flowers he wanted but he'd figure it out…

He wanted the nursery at Pembroke Park to be painted purple and yellow he knew that.

Pink was too commonly used and Michael wanted to be different. After all he was sure he'd ended up divorced eventually…

Then again Ginny wasn't entirely stable, perhaps, she'd end up in the Janus Thickey ward at St. Mungos. He wouldn't be callous enough to divorce her then…

He wandered around the store until he found the Magic Garden theme set up beside the Fairies.

Michael was in love…

He caressed the wrought iron crib, the changing table and everything. He bought everything from the crib to the outdoor bench.

Insisting it be sent to Pembroke immediately.

Michael was saddened; the birth of a child should be a happy affair. It should be celebrated…

Yet only he was happy about Michelle's impending arrival…

Michael sighed and returned to Whiz-hard Books. His father believed he should work his way up and learn his way around the business so he and his younger Stephen twin were expected to work all vacations since they were fourteen.

XoooooX

Greg had summoned one of his elves and had them prepare Lanesborough for them and then he flooed his beautiful bonded to his home.

He covered her eyes and led her outside to the front of the house. Then he removed the green silk blindfold and grinned, "Welcome home."

It was smaller than Weasley Hall but it was homey with a Tudor-esque quality.

Mal fell in love at once. She kissed him rapturously, "This is really ours?"

Greg nodded, "Always."

They walked around the grounds, Greg showing her all his favourite haunts before walking her up to the nursery.

Mal blushed, exploring everywhere and satisfying herself that it was perfect.

"These were mine and Giselle's. I know that some people like new," Greg started.

"No!" Mal said sharply, "I want them to have something that belongs to you. They have a legacy. She should be proud to have these things."

Greg smiled, "I'm glad you think so too…"

"We're bonded; we ought to be of one mind." Mal laughed.

Greg kissed her, "Are you sure you're not older than me?"

Mal grinned, "Maybe, who knows?"

"Cheeky." Greg said giving her behind a playful swat that made her jump and press into him in revenge.

He wasn't fond of his father's apartments and led her down to his personal rooms.

Greg was a very sensual person and he looked forward to helping Mal become the strong confident lady of the manor he knew she could be.

Mal was almost overwhelmed but she accepted that she was lucky. This was her home, her private sanctuary. And she loved him…

Greg felt her resistance and worry vanish, in response he made love to her in his bed where he'd fantasized and dreamt of her for years.

* * *

What do you think? Outstanding? Exceeds Expectations? Acceptable? Poor? Dreadful? Troll?

A/N: please check out my collaboration fic Chosen Darkness with my friend donnethan valantyne 9

It features an independent future Dark Harry Lord of the Snakes lol.


End file.
